Water and Air
by Kawaiidustbunny
Summary: Aang X Katara; Katara is forced into an arranged marriage with Hahn Princess Yue's old fiance when Aang disappears. However, soon after Hahn turns violent and abusive. Katara reaches out to Aang in the most unlikely way to seek his help.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender"**

**I haven't written in awhile, and I've been dying to write a story about Aang and Katara for awhile now. **

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful water bender master, who fell in love with the Avatar. One day the Avatar vanished. Some say that he had a secret mission that he had to go on, or that he ran away again, others said that now that the world was at peace he was no longer needed, and others had said that he simply had died. The water benders heart died that day.

"Stop it!" whimpered Katara, her fiancé, Hahn ignored her pleas and continued to move forward, licking his lips as his eyes lustfully bore into her body. Katara backed into the wall, and struggled not to look frightened.

"Baby, don't you love me?" he whispered, as he caressed her face gently and tugged on her silky strands of hair. He was now inches away from her face. His hot breath tickled Katara's neck, she bit her lip, her plea died in her throat, and she didn't know what to say to that. To deny her love would result in abuse, and to lie and admit her love, would just turn him on and make what he was doing seem right.

She struggled to fight back her tears, 'Filthy rotten pig' she thought. 'Maybe I can avoid this entire situation.' She thought hopefully and tried a different approach. "Honey, you know how I feel about you, but I don't think… just not tonight okay?"

Hahn's eyes turned several shades darker, his face twisted into an ugly expression, an unsightly color, he stepped a few steps back like he had been struck, and his entire body started to shake with rage. Katara recognized this look. She had chosen wrong, a beating would suffice tonight for him.

Katara tried to make a break for the door; fear filled her sapphire eyes, as she stared horrified at Hahn. It didn't matter how far she went, he lunged at her grabbing her ankle. "You BITCH!" he bellowed. He grabbed her two strands of hair that she traditionally had up, and pulled violently on it. She cried out in pain.

"It's because you still love him isn't it? That bastard AVATAR!" he roared.

Katara's blue eyes widened and she feebly denied it. She couldn't deny it in her heart though. She still loved Aang.

"No, baby, I only love you." She whispered ignoring the screams of pain in her heart. Aang's sudden disappearance had hit her hard. Just one day he vanished, no letter, not a word and not a trace. For months she just sat around crying, and worrying. Her father had thought that it was time that he arranged a marriage for her, since she was now 18 years of age. They decided to marry her to someone in the Northern Tribe, Hahn. Princess Yue's fiancé.

He hovered above her, and growled menacingly, "Don't ever think of that Avatar again." He said bitterly, as he pulled her to her feet roughly.

She nodded feebly.

He slapped her across the face. "ANSWER ME WHEN I'M TALKIN TO YOU!"

"YES! I WON'T!" Katara wailed out.

"DON"T RAISE YOU VOICE TO ME!" he yelled and pushed her into the wall, Katara hit her head hard. She fell to the ground and curled up into a ball to protect her from the future beatings.. Hahn kicked her in the ribs a couple of times, as his anger flowed through out his body.

Katara whimpered, and drew her body in closer as he continued to beat her. He smirked satisfied when he heard a resounding crack.

Katara's anklet, and bracelets jingled like an off tune bell. Those wretched anklets and bracelets looked like a wedding gift to anyone in their tribe, which could be considered true. Hahn gave them to her as a wedding gift, but not only were they bracelets, they were also prevented Katara from water bending. Every time she tried to water bend with those on, nothing would happen, and when she tried to take it off, they were unmovable, like they were bound to her body for life.

Hahn left her bitter, angry and some what satisfied. Katara pulled herself off of the ground, and over to her bed. If you could call it a bed. Although she was betrothed to Hahn, he forced her to sleep alone, which she was grateful for.

She pulled out pictures and letters from under her bed, there were letters from Sokka and Suki who were now living on Kiyoshi Island together, Sokka had not approved of the arranged marriage of his little sister to Hahn and nearly went insane when their father had deemed Hahn worthy to marry Katara.

"_Are you kidding me?" Sokka shouted. "He was using Princess Yue in the northern water tribe because he got all the perks that came with her! He will be worse to Katara!" he argued with his father. _

In the end it had been settled that Katara would go with Hahn. Sokka angrily left for Kiyoshi Island with Suki. She received letters from time to time from Suki, but never any from Sokka. He was mad at her for not standing up for what she believed was right.

She also had frequently gotten letters from Fire Lord Zuko. He was the only one who knew how she felt about this entire thing, the arranged marriage. He just didn't know anything about Hahn beating her. She wanted to tell him. Zuko, still kept in contact with her even after the war was over. Zuko was her best friend, at least the closest she had to one.

She heard footsteps, and shoved the letters under her sheets. Hahn entered the room, and she shakily stood to greet him. His foot steps sounded like thunder, Katara struggled to hold her ground.

"I made you something my darling." Her purred to her. Katara gulped and struggled to look excited. "Oh really? What is it?"

He held up a betrothal necklace. It was plain, ugly, and looked as if someone blind had tried to carve it. Katara froze and started to undo the knot of her mother's necklace. Hahn quickly grew tired of this, and yanked the necklace off of her neck snapping the necklace. It fell to the floor with a ping, and lay forlorn on the ground.

Something inside of Katara snapped that she hadn't felt in awhile. Anger. Hoards of anger, bubbling over flowing her body. "How dare you treat my mother's necklace that way" she said softly. Hahn looked at her with disbelief.

"You dare question the way I do things!" he yelled enraged.

"YES! I DO! When it comes to my mother's necklace you never are to touch it!" She reached down to pick up the necklace.

He slammed his foot on it; cracking could be heard throughout the room. Her face drained of color. It was last thing that she had of her mother. He lifted his foot, the necklace had been snapped in half, and she reached down to grab it again, this time he stomped on her hand.

Tears filled Katara's eyes, and anger coursed through her blood. "Don't you ever speak back to me again!" he roared. He kicked her harshly in the ribs.

She slid back and hit the back of the room with a resounding thud; her head smacked the cement hard.

The world started to spin around her; she could barely make sense of what was going on.

"AANG!" she wailed

She heard Zuko's voice, demand to know what was going on, and Hahn's stricken voice of some tales of lies and deceit.

'Why is Zuko here?' wondered Katara as the pain engulfed her consciousness.

"AANG!"

Aang's head snapped up. 'That sounded like Katara's voice!' Aang thought. He had been gone for a little less than a year. His mission was almost over.

He was just awaiting orders saying that his mission was complete. However, lately he hadn't been able to sleep very well, or concentrate.

He climbed down Appa's warm fir and nestled himself in the side of him. He began to meditate. He felt his spirit leaving his physical body. He stretched joyously, his grey eyes lit up with delight, as he ran into the spirit world.

"KATARA! I'M COMING FOR YOU! " He yelled joyously into the sky. His happiness was cut short by a blood curdling scream. He raced towards the scream, and was shocked by what he found.

"Katara?"


	2. Chapter 2

**This story is really flowing along better then I expected! I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am! Let me know if you guys have any suggestions! **

**So, how many of you watched that sad excuse of a movie, "Avatar: The last Air Bender?" I DID! I went to the premiere and it was AWFUL! There were so many things wrong with it that I can't even begin to explain. I could start off with the awful casting jobs, the story line. ARG. It just gets me aggravated. **

**On a positive note, it inspired me to get a chapter up TODAY. 2:26 AM; typing my heart out. **

**Also, I'm looking for someone to spell check and help with my grammar. If you're interested email me. **

"I asked you a question" bellowed Fire Lord Zuko. Hahn fell to his knees out of respect and fear.

"She slipped on something and hit her head! I swear I don't know what happened!" he said panicked.

"Where did all these bruises and cuts from?" he demanded, the fire around him growing furiously, licking the room with its flames.

Zuko's eyes widened as he noticed the broken necklace on the floor. "You selfish pig. You did this…" he growled as he noticed the unworn engagement necklace lying on the floor. He gently picked up Katara, trying not to jostle her as much as possible.

He picked up the pieces of Katara's mother's necklace and smashed the plain, and dirty necklace that Hahn had made into the ground and melted it.

"I am taking her back with me. I am sure you will have no problems with this correct?" he growled. The fire in his eyes danced malevolently.

"N…no! Fire Lord Zuko!" Hahn spit out.

Zuko glared one last time, and left the god forsaken dwelling. Zuko's eyes burned angrily, men like that should burn in the lowest ring of hell. He swallowed his disgust and looked down at the broken air bender. She was as light as a feather her breathing was shallow but steady, her skin was an unhealthy light sheen of blue, and making her slightly purple she was just as cold. Anguish filled his heart.

"This is probably one of the only times I wish I was a water bender, so I could heal you" he said softly.

"God I am so sorry I didn't realize all of this sooner Katara. Maybe I could have saved you from this… this… hell." He choked out. His eyes drank in every cut and bruise that littered her poor broken figure. He felt disgust for the man that did this, a deep hatred boiled in his heart and threatened to overspill, the crusted, flaking blood on her split lip made his hands shake with anger.

"If I ever get my hands on that Avatar, he'll regret the day he got that stupid idea in his head to leave Katara." He seethed. His long ponytail swirled and whipped in the frigid wind as he pulled her closer to shield her from the wind.

General Iroh considered all the facts in this predicament. His brow furrowed in confusion.

"How perplexing" he murmured. He rolled this question over and over again in his mind.

"Why, oh why wouldn't his nephew play Pai Sho with me?" He thought to himself,

"I taught Zuko the rules, bought a new board; yet my nephew declines me time after time."

He sighed mournfully and sipped his piping hot jasmine tea. His nephew did not sleep well lately. After receiving news on the lovely water bending master, Zuko was irritable and moody.

Iroh's eyes widened slightly at Zuko's return.

"It seems your walk has provided you with much peace of mind." Iroh said lightly, observing the girl in his arms.

"Uncle, I need a healer." Zuko said with great urgency. "We must leave now." He demanded. Iroh simply sipped on his tea.

"There is no reason to leave so soon." Iroh said calmly. This spiked anger in Zuko's eyes, yet the Fire Lord maintained his cool demeanor.

"Why is that Uncle" he asked through clenched teeth. He set Katara gently down on one of the couches, and quickly decided to himself, "If this is a stupid ass reason I will pull rank on him"

Iroh satisfied with his nephew's display of control, relented and said "I have brought a friend of mine on this voyage who is a healer." Zuko's eyes widen at his Uncle's thoughtfulness.

He bowed deeply, tears of gratefulness overflowing. He gently picked up Katara and went to go attend to her needs.

"Fire Lord Zuko, I hope you didn't bloody your hands unnecessarily." called Iroh.

"Any blood split was a necessity." came his reply. "A cowards blood is always a necessity to the path of justice."

_(Spirit World)_

Aang's eyes widen at the sight of Katara. There she lay at his feet, bloodied, practically naked, and dirty. He quickly took off his outer cloak and wrapped her and whatever remained of her clothes. Her long beautiful chocolate colored hair was dirty, tangled and caked in dirt and blood. Her face was cut up a bruised. She glowed a light blue like a soft fluttering heart beat. She had a long slash across her stomach and multiple slashes on her back and several wounds near her heart.

"What on earth had happened to you" he whispered touching her cheek softly.

He scooped her up gently, careful not to jostle her in case of broken bones. She was as light as a feather as if she almost wasn't there. Quickly and suddenly she glowed a bright blue and turned almost solid, and a little heavier then before. Aang stopped in surprise and stared at Katara. Her features were becoming more prominent and clear. Then just as unexpected she glowed and became translucent again.

Aang furrowed his eyebrows as realization dawned upon him.

"I'm meditating, and in the spirit world. I am the Avatar so I can leave my body and return to it just as easily as taking a stroll. Katara is human. She should not be able to. Humans only appear in the spirit world when they're… dead…" he whispered fear choking him like a vine.

She grew more transparent, and at times, a little more solid, when Aang finally realized what was going on.

"Katara isn't dead; she isn't solid like the other spirits. She's at the middle point, almost dead, or she was in a coma. The more she grew transparent the closer she was to regaining consciousness, the more she grew solid the further away she slipped from the world." Aang cried out clinging to this sliver of hope.

As if on queue, Katara moaned softly. Aang gasped as her wounds reopened themselves. Crimson blood spilled out of her old wounds, and dripped down her pale body. She was losing blood and fast. "Katara, hold on!" pleaded Aang.

Aang bandaged her wounds and stared at her, his forehead creased with worry. He air bended a slight breeze trying to keep her as much as possible and keep him as busy as he could manage.

Aang held Katara up, his mind always turning and turning. What had happened to her, who was responsible, was there an accident that she had been involved in? Many, many questions. He slowly fed her water, accidentally spilling water on her face. She sputtered and her eyelashes fluttered open.

"Katara!" Aang cried out. Katara's sad sapphire eyes immediately filled up with tears and she backed up and protected herself as best as she could.

"Please! Please don't hurt me!" she cried out, moving away from Aang as best as she could despite her injuries.

Aang's blood ran cold. There weren't very many questions in his head anymore. Only one. "Who?" His eyes and tattoo flashed dangerously.

"Why hasn't she woken up?" Fire Lord Zuko growled pacing back and forth like a caged cat. Again, General Iroh had his Pai Sho board, which lay forlorn on the table, quickly abandoned by Zuko.

"Zuko…" started General Iroh.

"If you're going to insists that I drink calming tea one more time I will explode" threatened Zuko.

"No actually I was going to ask you to play Pai Sho with me." Grinned his uncle. Steam was visibly coming out of Zuko's head.

"I suppose your answer is no." Iroh said sadly. "There, there Pai Sho it's okay. He does that to me all the time." Iroh whispered patting the board.

"She'll wake up once her body heals." Iroh said soothingly.

"What about her concussion?" snapped Zuko.

"We will have to see and just pray she pulls out of it." Iroh said calmingly drinking his tea.

Iroh set his tea cup down unsteadily; his hands were trembling almost unnoticeably.

Zuko's brown eyes widened with sympathy. "You're worried about her too aren't you Uncle?"

Iroh nodded, glancing at the poor girl.

"Just be calm Zuko" he whispered.

_(Spirit World)_

"Katara it's me, Aang!" cried out Aang trying to coax her closer. Her eyes were sealed shut tears pooling to her cheeks.

"You're not Aang. You can't be, Aang left me!" she cried out bitterly. Aang's heart tore in half.

"She did think I abandoned her." thought Aang sadly.

"Katara!" he reached out to stroke her cheeks, to stop her heart wrenching sobs.

Katara flinched and trembled, she bit her lip. "Please don't hurt me. I haven't done anything wrong" she said her voice quavering with tears and fear.

Aang felt his face drain of color. This wasn't a one time thing someone had done this repeatedly to cause this kind of reaction. This wasn't the Katara that he knew and love. This was a shell, a frightened formed piece of what and who she used to be.

"Katara, please I won't hurt you" Aang said shakily, emotion high in his voice. "I love you Katara I would never purposely hurt you, you should know that."

"You're NOT Aang." She snapped glaring at him her icy blue eyes shot daggers at him.

Aang sighed defeated, he air bended wind into a ball and sat on it leisurely, trying not to scare her.

"You left me." She whispered, shock and realization smeared across her features. She folded her arms around herself. "Everyone left" whispered softly.

Aang had to strain to hear her soft anguished words. "What about Sakka, Suki, and Zuko?" he asked gently.

"Sakka left with Suki for Kiyoshi Island, and Zuko had a nation to run. Where does that leave me? Here. Alone." She said dryly.

"I left because it was, what was best for you." Aang whispered.

"Does this look like it was the best option that you chose?" she screamed angrily, her eyes burned with an intense fire that Aang missed.

It started out as a bubble, which snaked up his throat. Aang tried to hold it back, but laughter escaped his sealed lips.

Katara looked at him like he was crazy. "I'm sorry Katara, no offence; I was just so worried, I'm so glad that you can yell at me. Yell at me until you feel better" Aang said happily.

Katara looked as though she had more to say, but her eyes suddenly shut, and water started to form around her. There was a surge of spiritual energy and Katara spoke in a voice that was Katara's yet not quite hers.

"Aang. I must tell you something. This isn't Katara's physical body; the wounds that you see here aren't the same that are on her physical body. Each wound represents a different feeling, I suppose you could say and emotional or mental wound that was inflicted upon her that she was never fully able to heal alone. She can't leave here until they're all healed. " Katara said.

Aang stared at her, "How do you know all of this?" he asked shocked.

"I'm Katara's inner self, or her conscious I suppose you could say. Her time runs short, hurry to heal her wounds."

"How do I heal an emotional wound?" asked Aang confused.

"That's for you to find out my Avatar." She whispered.

And with that the surge of spiritual energy was gone. Katara fell to the ground, Aang reached out and caught her, still overwhelmed by the meeting he had just had with her conscious.

Aang stared at her. He laid her down on a soft patch of grass, and flew back to his body. "I'll be back for you Katara" he whispered.

Aang settled down in his body, opened his eyes. The sun had set, Appa lay snoozing, breathing steadily. Aang knew what he had to do. He needed to get back to Katara. He needed to go back to the Southern Water Tribe.

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews. You guys make me want to write more and update faster! Thank you so much! Keep reviewing! I should be having another fan fic coming out shortly. Like I said up there, I need an editor! Please email me! **

**- KDBs**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Thanks for the great reviews!

To answer questions you guys had about the story:

Balseirocharmed: "I was confused at first though, because I thought in the end of the series, Zuko no longer had a ponytail."

KDB: The reason why I gave him a ponytail was because at the end of the series, they drew him with his hair up in a ponytail, well a ponytail like thing. Also when watching the series, when they became like, outlaws, or traitors, they cut they're hair, it kinda look like a top knot to me, so I'm assuming it's like a pride thing? Not too sure, but I figured that they only kept it short because they were outcastes. Well, at least that was my reason. I hope that explains something.

Previously on Water and Air:

"_I'm Katara's inner self, or her conscious I suppose you could say. Her time runs short, hurry to heal her wounds." _

"_How do I heal an emotional wound?" asked Aang confused._

"_That's for you to find out my Avatar." She whispered._

_And with that the surge of spiritual energy was gone. Katara fell to the ground, Aang reached out and caught her, still overwhelmed by the meeting he had just had with her conscious. _

_Aang stared at her. He laid her down on a soft patch of grass, and flew back to his body. "I'll be back for you Katara" he whispered. _

_Aang settled down in his body, opened his eyes. The sun had set, Appa lay snoozing, breathing steadily. Aang knew what he had to do. He needed to get back to Katara. He needed to go back to the Southern Water Tribe. _

Katara's sapphire eyes cracked open to a bright light, and someone rewetting a compress, pressing the icy compress on her burning hot forehead. She shivered slightly, her eyes blurring over, trying to focus on her hero.

"Katara?" called the tunneled voice.

Katara tried to respond, but all that came out was a moan. After that it all went black.

The cold wind nipped Aang's face, which he then buried into Appa's thick fur; the flying bison knew where he was going and needed no direction.

Aang was exhausted. When they weren't flying he was in the spirit world, healing Katara. At first Aang had tried to heal Katara superficially with salves, clean linens, herbs and ancient spells but nothing worked. Almost as soon as he finished wrapping them they would bleed through and the long arduous process would repeat bitterly.

He actually found out the hard way, one day when she soaked through her bandages and Aang thought that for sure she was going to die.

_-Flashback-_

Aang opened his eyes. He was back in the spirit world; he could tell by the bluish gleam that shone around him. He closed his eyes and took in the feel of the spirit world. He opened his grey orbs and dashed off to where he laid Katara. His feet came to an abrupt stop. Crimson liquid coated the soles of his shoes as horror washed over him. The blood was tinted purple. It was Katara's spirit blood, and there was a lot of it.

There she lay in a pool of her own blood. Aang's eyes widened as he shakily sunk to his knees. Katara was nearly solid now, meaning her life on Earth was drawing to a close. He knew that no amount of bandaging would have helped her at this point. He gathered her frail body in his arms, dripping with sticky blood, and hugged her softly, whispering "I never should have left you. I will never ever leave you again. I'm sorry if you felt like I betrayed you."

As those words parted his mouth, Katara glowed a bright blue, and Aang closed his eyes sadly.

"This is it, she's gone…"

"Aang?" croaked a voice.

Aang's stormy eyes snapped open. Katara laid in his arms, transparent and clean from blood, and slightly awake.

"Katara!" he exclaimed excitedly.

She groggily looked at him, and slumped back into his arms, sleeping peacefully.

Aang checked her back discreetly. The wound looked as though it had been healing for several weeks; all that remained was a pinkish puckered up line.

Aang finally understood. "These wounds all symbolize something. The one of the back was probably how she felt when I left, like I had betrayed her, like I stabbed her in the back." He mused to himself, and proceeded in trying to heal most of her wounds.

-End of Flashback-

Aang stretched out his limber legs and yawned tiredly.

"I wonder if anyone is even going to notice that I left from my post?" Aang mused to himself, chuckling a little at the thought.

He laid back on Appa's thick fur and, as if on cue, a chicken pigeon messenger perched on Aang's head. The bird angrily pecked Aang on his shiny head, as if it was all Aang's fault for traveling so far, which he supposed was true. Aang rubbed his head, and, glaring at the pigeon, yanked the twine off of the bird's neck rougher then he needed to. The pigeon squawked bitterly and pecked again.

Aang sighed sadly, he was fighting against a bird. A chicken pigeon. He unrolled the thick papyrus paper, the first words filling him with dread.

"Avatar Aang

Your mission is incomplete and your return in necessary, and vital. Many people are awaiting your help, and many are dying in vain.

- General Chingto

Aang scanned the paper again and again. He thought carefully; he was so close now. He could almost hear Katara's voice. He pulled out a piece of papyrus paper and stared at it. If he didn't return people would die. If Katara kept this way she would die very quickly, and he would die from the guilt. He sighed, discontented. The Avatar was supposed to be the middle man, never to have a family, but it was too late for that now.

Katara was already his family. "I can't abandon family." He decided firmly.

"The world is changing; the center of balance is changing, which means the avatar is changing just as much. I will manage a family." Aang declared. He closed his eyes and began his countless voyages into the spirit world.

Katara's wounds were healing up nicely. Every light wound, every puckered scar had a story. He had several wounds left to deal with, specifically the one closest to her heart.

Aang's eyes opened with a new determination burning in them and his heart as he stared at his hands. The hands that caused all these wounds, the hands that were stained with her blood.

He knew what he was going to say to General Chingto. Simply, no. He couldn't leave Katara now. It would be too painful to do it again.

He took to writing his note, and tied it to the messenger bird. He stroked Appa's fur absentmindly. Too many thoughts were flowing through his head. He closed his eyes and let his consciousness flow into the spirit world.

A big… no HUGE thank you to Axis of Symmetry, and Kataangdiehard! They deserve a huge round of applause for all the hard work they put in! 3 These two are my editors and they can probably tell you that my writing sucks for these couple of drafts. Sorry that this chapter took so long to get out!

-Kawaii Dust Bunny 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks so much for all the comments! **

**Now… to answer a few questions: **

**Calm-Water: But, if Aang can't have one, why could Roku? I don't mean to, like, you know, make you feel bad... But Avatar Roku had a family. Zuko's mother IS Avatar  
Roku's grandchild**

**KDB: I'd like to say that this is my story and I'm null and voiding it but… I totally forgot. XD Ummm… he can't have a family cause he's a monk and monks are suppose to be abstinent? XD I sorry. **

**Annnnnyways….**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Zuko's days fell into a set routine: he'd wake up early, check on Katara, train, check on Katara, deal with some diplomatic issues, and of course check on Katara. To say that Mai was less than pleased with the Fire Lord's interest with Katara would be an understatement.

She wirily smiled as Zuko would skulk off to go check on the beautiful water bender. "Fire cannot stay in close contact with water for very long, or else there will be too much steam to see clearly," she stubbornly thought. All seemed peaceful in the Fire Nation, until the weather abruptly changed. The warm humid air disappeared as though it was never there. A chilling cold blanketed the fire nation.

Millions of Fire Nation citizens, unsettled by the sudden change in weather, gathered outside. The Fire Nation had been at peace for three calm years. No one was ready for it to end.

Zuko stared out the window in astonishment: a thick layer of water bender ships coated the coast. In his three years as leader, Zuko had never had any direct contact with the Northern or Southern water tribes and thus he had no idea how to tell what ships belonged to each tribe; if they were friend or foe—no doubt that rat Hahn had gone crying home. Either it would be Katara's father coming to collect her, or Hahn attempting to get Katara back, with his intimidating fleet of ships.

"I guess I can't just go blow them up seeing as it's not a declaration of war. However I hate being diplomatic." Zuko muttered to himself.

"Who are you thinking of blowing up?" demanded Iroh.

"Uncle!" exclaimed Zuko. "Any news on who is at our doorstep?"

Iroh shook his head as he stared at the window, worry evident in the old man's eyes. Zuko sighed, agitated. "It's messing up the climate," he said bitterly. He swiftly walked out the door, his shoes softly echoing in the halls.

He slid the shoji door open and closed in quietly behind him. Katara lay quietly in the bed, her forehead covered in a slight sheen of sweat. She did not look feverish, and looked much better than she had earlier. Zuko's elegant fingers smoothed the crimson blanket and carefully moved the hair out of her face.

Katara hadn't seen much sun, despite being in the Fire Nation. Her illustrious tan had faded to a light milk chocolate tone.

Zuko cradled Katara's face and longed to see her sapphire eyes open, to see them looking at him. Her lips looked like a young rose bud, partially open.

"What am I doing?" he thought to himself. He abruptly stood up and quickly left.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

"Appa! Isn't this wonderful?" yelled Aang, the cold air rushing against his skin. He couldn't wait to see Katara after so long; it was like drinking water in a hot desert.

As he got closer he sensed something odd. Different. There were no homey noises that were usual for the southern village. All the ships were gone. A few people could be seen, dotting the group. They all seemed to be women as Aang drew closer. Where were all the men?

Appa landed softly and Aang slid down his soft down fur, as his feet crunched the ice, and a feeling of nostalgia filled his entire being. After all, he had been encased in an ice ball for a century here.

"Katara!" he cried out. Aang lightly danced and ran towards where she would normally be. He pulled aside the curtain to the hut.

"Katara! I'm ba-" Aang's eyes widened; the entire hut was empty. The rest of the words died in his mouth. All her clothes and belongings were gone. Katara was not a woman of many objects, but she had a handful of things. They were all gone. He shivered; the air was stale, as if she hadn't been here for a long time.

Aang stumbled out, frightened by this discovery.

He couldn't understand. Where had Katara gone? He flicked open his air glider with a simple twist of his hand and bit of airbending. With a puff of cold air he sailed above the village. There only seemed to be a handful of people, going about their own business, not seeming to notice the flying bison.

That's when he saw her, Katara and Sokka's Gran Gran. He quickly flew down to meet her. "Excuse me…" he started, not wanting to frighten the woman. "Ms. Kanna?"

Kanna turned around, her old blue eyes widening in surprise. "Avatar," she stated simply.

"Where is everyone?" Aang asked, voice as controlled as possible. He was getting a very very bad feeling about this.

Kanna's eyes stayed locked on the Avatar's face. His young youthful face stared back at her with a certain intensity. He was concerned for Katara, and their village.

Kanna let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding. "Have you not heard?" she asked, her eyes burning into Aang's face, scrutinizing his facial features.

"Heard what?" he asked. His patience was running thin. He wanted to know where Katara was. That was his main priority.

"She's not…" he started, his eyes widening with fright.

"No, no… she's not dead." Kanna briskly said.

Aang's shoulders relaxed, his muscles tired from the strain of the journey.

"It's a long story," Kanna said cryptically.

"I'm not going anywhere," he replied firmly.

"Before I tell you the happenings you must first tell me something," Kanna simply stated.

"Go on," Aang urged.

"Where did you disappear to when you left?" she asked, her eyes burning into his skull.

Aang felt the anger radiate off of her. Something had happened to Katara and it must have been his fault to warrant this kind of response when he got back. He bit his lip and decided what to say.

"I can't exactly tell you. I can tell you that I didn't leave by choice. I left because of Avatar reasons," he said after a long while.

Kanna seemed to take this into consideration. She knew that she was already going over her boundaries by not telling the Avatar all that she knew the moment that he inquired. However this was a matter of her grandchildren and should not be taken lightly.

"Come in, I'll tell you what happened, but you look exhausted, and I can't have the Avatar fainting," she said decisively. She then started to walk to Katara and Sokka's empty tent.

She sat down, and motioned for Aang to do the same. He sat down on the slick ice.

"After you left, Avatar-" she started, Aang quickly cut her off.

"Kanna, can you please stop calling me Avatar? I would really like if you called me Aang." He said smiling as best as he could.

"Aang. After you left many things were swung into motion. I don't know why you left, but the fact of the matter is that you left. My granddaughter, whom I'm sure you're aware has feelings for you, was absolutely heartbroken. You didn't tell her where you were going, how long you were going to be there for, and if you were even going to return. If I recall correctly she said she woke up one morning and you, Appa and all your belongings were gone, " she said, staring at Aang, daring him to say that what she said was untrue.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

"_Gran Gran!" cried Katara. Kanna opened her eyes wearily; she was tired from last night's events still and wanted to sleep in. _

"_Yes, Katara?" _

"_It's Aang! He's… he's gone! All his clothes, Appa, his staff is gone! " she cried out frantically, tears running down her face. _

"_And you have no idea where he went do you child?" Kanna asked her softly. _

_Katara's sobs trembled throughout her whole body. She shook her head, as she covered her face._

"_Come here," Kanna said softly._

_Katara ran into her arms like she was a child waking up from nightmares that plagued her. _

"_What if he never comes back, Gran Gran?" she sobbed into Kanna's jacket. She smoothed out Katara's hair and started to sing an old water tribe lullaby to soothe the crying water bender. _

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

He nodded stiffly, and waited for her to continue.

"Katara fell into a great despair. When Sokka returned from visiting Suki on Kyoshi Island he came with news that he was going there to live with her for good. I had known that Sokka was thinking about this for a while now, because he had asked me for my opinion on the matter. However, he wanted to surprise Katara, except in this case it was not a welcomed surprise." Kanna said grimly remembering the scene.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

_Katara would barely eat, her father Hakoda had been consulting with many healers and none could find a way to cure it. However everyone he consulted agreed on the cause. Katara was depressed. Katara would go to the water side and bend water for half an hour each day. The day that Sokka came home, as soon as his feet were off the ship, her eyes lit up, and she ran to her brother's side. _

"_Sokka!" she cried, smiling a bright smile. _

_Sokka smiled and hugged Katara back. "Katara, have you been losing weight?" he asked her playfully, concern etched his eyes. _

"_Are you trying to say that I was fat before?" she demanded._

"_Ehehe… I'm not even going to get into this one." He said nervously. _

"_I have news to tell you!"_

"_I have great news to tell you!"_

_Katara and Sokka said at the same time. _

_Katara smiled and said. "You tell me your news first! I haven't heard from you in so long!" _

"_I'm getting married to Suki, I'm going to be living with her on Kyoshi Island, and I'm going to live with her until then." He said his smile brightly blazing. _

_Katara's insides felt like they melted away. She could feel her smile melting right off her face. Sokka's blue eyes searched Katara's face and he started to frown._

"_What's wrong, Katara?" he asked, confused. "I thought you'd be happy for me."_

"_I am happy. I'm just so surprised that someone wanted to marry you at all!" she forcefully smiled and choked out a laugh. _

_Sokka smiled and hugged her tightly. "I'm so glad that you approve." _

_Katara faintly smiled and hugged him back for dear life. She had missed her brother dearly, and wanted him to stay with her but that would be unbelievably selfish. _

"_What did you want to tell me?" Sokka asked as they pulled away from their embrace. Katara froze up. 'If I tell him what happened he'll never leave because he knows how much I loved Aang.' She thought to herself quickly._

"_Nothing as exciting as what you wanted to tell me. I want to talk about the wedding! I am invited right?" she stared at him. _

"_Of course!" he laughed, they chattered about his wedding all day and night long. No one had mentioned the disappearance of the Avatar when he was home. Sokka wasn't home for very long, long enough to pack up his things and on the way out._

"_Come and visit whenever you want Katara! Suki and I would love to have you any time!" he said to her, hugging her one last time. _

_She smiled mutely, and watched him board the ship. It felt so weird, seeing him off like this. They had rarely been separated throughout their lives; they were like twins. However, once the war had subsided he would travel to visit Suki for weeks at a time. _

_As the ship started to sail off into the distance, a light bulb went off in Sokka's head. "OH! TELL AANG TO COME TO THE WEDDING TOO!" he hollered from off the shore. _

_Katara's eyes started to fill with tears, and she waved to her brother. She watched the ship until it was just a dot in the distances and ran into the tent sobbing. _

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

"It was months before the wedding invitations were sent out. In this time frame, Katara deteriorated rapidly. She ate less and less, and after Sokka left she refused to go out and waterbend." Kanna said, taking in a deep breath to steady herself.

Aang's eyes remained a stony neutral, but inside his heart was breaking. He never meant for this to happen, to put Katara through so much pain. Kanna's voice brought him out from his self-hate and guilt.

"When we all went up to Kyoshi Island for the wedding, Katara went alone. The wedding was unusual and nothing like I had seen before. It was also very hot." Kanna commented, frowning.

"I had hoped that the sun and companionship would do Katara good. Some of it did, she got a little darker, ate a little more, and hung out with Suki. It was a beautiful ceremony and Sokka had carved an engagement necklace for Suki just like his father had for his mother. " she said, smiling, tears filling her old eyes.

Aang suspected that the trouble was not far off as he sensed her words straining to come out.

"The after ceremony party is what you're probably most interested in. We returned to our village to hold the party for those that could not endure the trip to Kyoshi Island." Kanna said, dread lacing every word.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

"_Thank you everyone who came out for the ceremony to bind those two young love birds in marriage." Hakoda said smiling brightly. _

"_May you two have a lifelong happiness, forever and ever." He said smiling. _

_Suki and Sokka smiled at each other happily, their fingers intertwined. _

"_Oh yes, and one last announcement." Hakoda said._

_Sokka and Katara looked at their father with questioning eyes. _

"_My daughter Katara is arranged to be wed to Hahn of the Northern water tribe!" he announced joyously. The applause was thunderous, and happy. Katara dropped the glass that she had been holding. It crashed onto the table, spilling the contents on the pristine white tablecloth, and all over her dress. _

_Sokka's eyes widened in fury. _

_The music started up again and everyone was smiling and laughing. Katara looked as white as a sheet. Kanna took Katara outside to a private room to talk. Hakoda, Sokka and Suki soon followed. _

"_Suki, you don't have to be here for this." Sokka said. _

"_I want to be here. Katara is now my sister in law, I think of her as family and I would not abandon family in a time like this. Especially when she looks the way she does," Suki said a bit angrily. She walked over to Katara and held her hand firmly and waited. _

_The silence was deafening. No one knew what to say. Katara looked like a leaf shivering in the wind; her body was trembling, and she looked sick. _

_Hakoda looked around the room, his eyes surprised to see such grim faces. "Yes?"_

_Seeing as no one was going to say anything any time soon. Hakoda looked at his son and daughter's face. "Is something wrong?"_

"_You're marrying her off to Hahn." Sokka said, trying to make sure he had understood correctly. _

"_Yes," Hakoda answered._

"_Hahn from the Northern Water Tribe?" Sokka said again. _

"_Yes?" Hakoda said, not quite understanding. _

"_You can't marry her off to that demon!" Sokka exploded._

_Hakoda looked taken aback. Sokka was not the type to disrespect his father. _

"_And why can't I?" Hakoda asked as anger started to boil in his veins. _

"_He's a monster! He used Princess Yue!" he bellowed. Suki's eyes widened at this. She knew the story about him and Princess Yue. To say that she was jealous would be an understatement. She knew she shouldn't be jealous but had no choice. The entire room was filled with a whirlwind of emotions. _

"_Hakoda, you arranged this marriage without first asking me or your daughter? You are making your daughter marry although she is in love with someone else?" Kanna asked. _

_Hakoda nodded stiffly, "I'm doing what I think is best for her."_

"_Where is Aang?" demanded Sokka. _

_It was no secret to anyone the relationship that Katara and Aang had shared. _

"_He's gone," whispered Katara. Those were the first words out of her mouth all day. _

"_Gone? What do you mean gone?" demanded Sokka. _

"_He's gone. He left. I woke up one morning and he was gone. It is as simple as that. He's gone. I don't know where he went or if he's even going to come back. " Katara blurted out. Tears streaming down her face._

_Sokka stared at her, his mind trying to process what he was hearing. _

"_He just left? Aang wouldn't have just left. There must have been a reason. Did he say anything to you before he left?" Sokka asked. _

"_I just said that he didn't say anything to me!" she wailed, tears falling down her face. Sokka's anger dissolved at the sight of tears on his sister's face. Suki stepped in and hugged her gently. She soothingly patted her back. _

"_There there, Katara. Don't cry. We're here with you, " she whispered. _

_Katara's sobs subsided, she looked at her brother, remorse written on his every feature. _

_She reached out and grabbed Sokka's hand and warmly squeezed it. "It's okay. I know you're concerned about Aang too."_

_Sokka nearly recoiled. Katara was almost all flesh and bones. He pulled her into a hard hug, and nearly started crying; she barely felt like she existed. Yet she was there telling him it was okay._

_Sokka turned around to face his father. Hakoda continued on, "The Avatar has left, he didn't ask me for Katara's hand in marriage and so I can't consider him even a prospect," he announced. _

_Katara knew this to be true, but still when he said it like that it hurt so much more. _

"_You can't marry Katara off to Hahn. He is a jerk, and I won't have my sister married off to someone like that," blurted out Sokka. He had idolized their father for as long as he could remember but this was different. This couldn't happen to his sister, he wouldn't let it. _

"_Ask Katara what she wants! Katara does not want to marry Hahn."_

_He looked at Katara for her to back him up. Katara looked away, her eyes studying the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. _

_Sokka's mouth hung open with disbelief. "You're not going to back me up? Do you want to marry him? Do you have any faith in Aang? Or are you just going to lie over and play dead just because he left? You don't even know why he left," Sokka continued, shouting at her. _

_Katara squeezed her eyes shut. She didn't want to hear about this. She didn't want to think about this. _

"_Sokka. That's enough," Suki said firmly, her lips pressed into a line. _

"_Suki, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin your wedding," Hakoda said, a wrinkle of worry forming between his eyebrows. _

"_It's okay," she said, smiling prettily. "I'm going to go back inside to tend to the guests." With that she turned around and headed inside to give them the privacy that she knew that they all probably wanted. _

"_Sokka, my decision is final. There is no evidence that Hahn was ever like that to Princess Yue. I won't have him spoken ill of in my presences. " Hakoda said firmly. _

"_Are you kidding me?" Sokka shouted. "He was using Princess Yue in the Northern Water Tribe because he got all the perks that came with her! He will be worse to Katara!" he argued hotly. _

"_Not another word! You should know better than to talk about a girl who held your heart before Suki! It's disrespectful." Hakoda barked. _

_Sokka's face pinched in anger, smoothed out and simply said, "I must return to my party to be with my newlywed wife." _

_The tension was so thick it was hard to breathe. "Katara, you understand why I have to do this, right?" Hakoda gently asked Katara. _

_Katara stared at him, her eyes a blue void. No happiness, no hate, and no love. She turned on her heel and walked away. _

"_Hakoda, you can't rush depression. You of all people should know that," said Kanna, and with that she walked away swiftly. _

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

"She married Hahn?" whispered Aang his eyes wide with disbelief.

"Not yet. The date is still tentative. They wanted a ritually long engagement." Kanna said, shaking her head.

"Avatar Aang, I believe in marrying for love. I don't believe in arranged marriage. If I had married Pakku it was out of sheer luck that he loved me and I grew to love him," she said, thinking about herself.

"But I left her… could I still go there and rightfully try to take her away from him?" he asked.

"Those aren't questions that I can answer, young airbender. However, I do think you should go to her and check on her. She was worried about your absences. I haven't heard anything from her since she went to go live with the Northern Tribe. "

Pakku had died from old age about a year ago, and it still affected Kanna greatly to speak of the Northern Tribe. Just thinking about her home tribe made her chest clench up.

"I will go," Aang decided.

Kanna merely nodded and went back to her work. Aang rushed back to Appa and was off so fast that all that was left behind him was a gust of cold air.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**This is the longest chapter I've written for Water and Air and I hope you enjoyed it. A lot of information to digest. I hope this wasn't too much for you guys. The school year has started up again, so expect updates to be slower, but probably heftier. Thanks so much for all the support. Read and Review! Thank you again to my awesome amazing editors! KataangDieHard and Axis of Symmetry. For some odd reason I keep wanting to call Hakoda, Hokoda and continued to write his name like that through out the chapter. XDDD My poor editors had to fix that up. Thanks so much again! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the nice reviews! **

**Surprisingly school has started and my chapters are getting longer. I would have thought that they would be getting shorter. Hehe. Anyways you guys are in for a treat! Another long chapter! **

**Now some Q & A**

**Summer Rivers: Yay another chapter! I like this story and by the way Mike and Bryan said that there not celibate there not that type of monks but it doesn't matter it's your story lol.**

**KDB: Hehehe… Yes. Let's go with that. It's my story! & he's supposed to be celibate!**

**Calm Waters: ****The monks must have had a form of relationship, seeing as they had to well, populate their numbers somehow. Really sorry for pointing that out, and well, making you feel dumb... -.-**

**KBD: It's alright… and… only certain monks populated? XDDD. Sorry I didn't that aspect of the story through. I'm glad you're pointing out good questions though. Hmm… For the sake of not feeling any stupider, I'm just going to go with that Aang felt he shouldn't because he's the Avatar. XD **

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

"Where am I?" was Katara's first thought.

Katara tried to open her eyes, but found they weren't listening to her. She felt as if her body was floating in water, deep underneath the surface. The surface was a shimmering blur of lights, and various sounds.

She felt someone warm grab her hand, and rub it softly, trying to get her hand warm. He gently laid her hand down on her stomach and as she attempted to move it again, her finger twitched slightly.

Questions flooded her mind. What day was it? How long had she been sleeping for. Why was her body not listening to her?

She struggled to grab the attention of whoever was in the room, and stopped suddenly. What if it was Hahn? Did she really want to wake up to that pain again?

"Katara, please wake up soon. I don't know what to do without you. I don't know how to tell your father that Hahn did this to you. I don't want another war to start up," a soft pleading voice whispered in her head.

"Aang?" her mind screamed. She'd know that voice anywhere. She fought and kicked her way to consciousness. She broke through the top and she struggled to open her eyes; her mink eyelashes slowly rose, fluttering gently like a butterfly, and red blurs swirled around her vision.

The blurs of red in the room gave her comfort and confused her. She couldn't have been with Hahn. Everything was blue in their kingdom. She missed the warmth of the Fire Nation, but why was Aang in the Fire Nation?

"Katara!"

Her eyes shifted over to where the voice came from, and focused slowly. She blinked several times, and her vision was clearing up by the moment.

Zuko's smiling and excited face was the first thing that greeted her.

Her heart sank; it was not Aang. It was Zuko, her best friend who tried to be there for her the entire time. Tears collected in her eyes and spilled over the sides.

"Katara? What's wrong? Are you in pain? Do you need me to go get the healer?" Zuko demanded, worry lacing every word that came out of his mouth. With much effort she shook her head, tears still pouring out of her eyes.

Zuko gathered up the crying waterbender, and pulled her up and hugged her tightly. "Hahn is gone. Don't worry. I won't let him have you ever again. He will be punished severely for doing this to you," he whispered, hostility evident in his voice.

Katara opened her mouth to explain her tears, but found nothing came out. Nausea filled her stomach, and dread filled her heart. Would she never be able to tell anyone about what Hahn had done to her? The horrors she had to endure.

"Katara, calm down. You haven't had much water, your throat is probably really dry, don't force yourself," chided Zuko. "I'll be back with some water." And, with that, he turned to leave the room.

Katara's mind was tormented by the thought of being alone, and she snatched the back of his pant leg and tugged on it frantically.

"What's wrong?" he asked, confused, bending down to grab her hand. Her vision blurred as tears threatened to spill over again.

"You're afraid to be alone, aren't you?" he murmured. He held her hand gently and called over his shoulder, "Uncle Iroh, can you ask one of the maids to come and bring me a glass of water?"

He received no response but several minutes later, a maid came into the room with the requested water. He gripped the glass, and handed it to Katara.

"Oh! Miss Katara is awake!" exclaimed the maid happily. Zuko nodded and smiled softly.

Katara took the water and gulped it down greedily, her body screaming for more. She downed the glass and placed it on the floor next to her.

She cleared her throat and tried speaking one more time. "Aang? Where is Aang?" A low gravelly, creaky voice whispered.

Zuko's face went from joyous to murderous. "That's what I want to know. How on Earth did you end up with Hahn and why didn't you tell me? I just felt like you were keeping something from me. Your letters were too…odd. Toph has asked about you every time she travels here from Ba Sing Se. Why haven't you talked to Toph? Was it because she would know if you were lying?"

Katara's head was spinning with questions; this was too much for her to take in. She wanted Aang. Where was Aang?

"Sir, if I may speak?" The maid from earlier softly called.

"Yes?" Zuko asked, slightly agitated.

"I think Miss Katara is getting overwhelmed by everything that she is learning upon her waking. She has been asleep for several months. Perhaps rest would be…the best choice of action here," the maid said, slightly trembling. Since Fire Lord Zuko had discovered Katara, he had been increasingly agitated and angry.

She closed her eyes and waited for his response.

"Yes I suppose you're right," he admitted softly. He turned to Katara and started to brush the hair out of her face with his long elegant fingers.

Katara flinched and closed her eyes, as she waited for the pain and hate that followed.

Zuko withdrew his hands as if he was bitten. A cold fury entered his eyes. Something terrible had happened while she had been with Hahn, and somebody would end up dead by the end of this.

"Oh, Katara…sleep," pleaded Zuko. "You know me. I won't hurt you. I would never hurt you."

Katara nodded, tears trickling down her face. She lay back, trying to calm herself.

She was in the Fire Nation.

Hahn wasn't here.

Neither was Aang.

She closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

"She's engaged." This was the only thing that Aang could think about. Katara, his Katara was going to marry Hahn.

No, she wasn't his Katara anymore. He had given up that right when he left on his mission.

He thought long and hard about what was going on. Some things didn't match up. Kana hadn't mentioned the lack of men in the village, but Aang hadn't noticed; he had been too stricken with worry and grief to ask.

Also, Katara was a very family oriented person, and Kana hadn't heard from her since she had been gone? That didn't make any sense. Katara loved her family and would probably visit often.

"She could still be settling in," reasoned Aang.

'For six or more months?' his conscience butted in.

Aang buried his face in his hands, frustration filling his body. Appa grunted, shaking Aang suddenly.

"What is it Appa?" he asked his furry companion.

Appa sank below the marshmallow clouds and Aang gasped in surprise.

It was Kyoshi Island.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

The room was filled with tension. Fire Lord Zuko sat down face to face with Hakoda, Chief Arnook, and Hahn.

"Hahn has told me that you have taken Katara, daughter of Hakoda, by force." Chief Arnook started with.

"Yes." Zuko stated, not ready to give his reasons to the Chief of the Northern Water Tribe.

Hahn glared daggers at Zuko, which Zuko returned with a frightening glare that promised bloodshed.

"Would you be so kind as to tell us why?" Chief Arnook coldly asked.

"I would like to tell Hakoda one on one. This is a matter of family," Zuko simply stated.

"Fire Lord Zuko, I'm not too sure how you've been informed, but Katara is engaged to Hahn, which makes Chief Arnook family," Hakoda said quietly.

"I'm not sure I understand."

"I have decided to take Hahn as my heir. Therefore anything that concerns Hahn concerns me now as well," Chief Arnook stated, glaring at Zuko.

"I see," Zuko responded softly, drumming his fingers against the polished mahogany table. He slowly lifted his drink and sipped from it patiently.

They all waited in a deafening silence, waiting expectantly.

"I'd rather not have this confrontation until Katara is well and ready to tell you herself," he finally said.

Hakoda jumped up from his seat, anger burning in his eyes. "What have you done to my daughter!" he bellowed.

"It was not I that damaged your daughter. Your daughter sustained multiple injuries, old and new." Zuko hissed and stood up abruptly, his chair scraping the polished marble floor.

There was only so long that he could manage to be diplomatic and turned away.

"May I see her, Fire Lord Zuko?" Hahn begged. Hahn's eyes were filled with hatred for Zuko, covered by a poorly disguised look of worry. Zuko turned on his heel, his eyes burning angrily. If looks could kill, Hahn would be a pile of ashes.

"She needs her rest," Zuko curtly hissed out.

Hakoda frowned at the turn of these events. He was not sure what to make of this. He had known Zuko to be a good friend to Katara, Sokka and Aang. Zuko was not the type to act irrationally, which was apparent, as Zuko's reign was a peaceful one.

"I see…" Hakoda said carefully.

"I'll be back soon to visit my daughter," Hakoda said firmly, staring at Zuko, searching his eyes for anything that he might need to know. All he saw was hostile defense and territorial protection.

"You're just going to leave Katara here with that monster?" Hahn demanded.

"Zuko is someone that I trust very much. He wouldn't do something as irrational like that, and you dare call him, the Lord of the Fire Nation, a monster?" Hakoda said carefully, his eyes staring at Hahn unhappily.

Hahn immediately bit his tongue and bowed his head respectfully. "I am sorry. I suppose I am just very agitated that I wasn't allowed to see my Katara," he gritted out.

Hakoda barely nodded.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Kyoshi Island was just as beautiful as Aang remembered it. Pure and clean. Appa landed down on the soft sand, and yawned.

"Sleep for a little bit, Appa; I'm going to go visit Sokka." Aang said and patted Appa's plush fur.

He hopped along the beach, reminiscing on all the memories that they made here. He saw a few girls, sitting and watching one of their friends doing a handstand and handsprings. Her long brown braid swished in the wind.

"Ty Lee!" shouted Aang. The girl looked up and gracefully landed on her feet.

"Hey, Avatar! How are you? Where have you been? I haven't heard from you in awhile!" Ty Lee bubbled excitedly.

"I'm fine," was Aang's simple reply.

"Heyyyy….you never made it to Sokka's and Suki's wedding," Ty Lee accused, her brown eyes staring him down.

"I'm sorry! I was doing…stuff," he said uncomfortably.

"Oh. Avatar stuff." was her simply reply. She had understood it quickly and accepted it easily. Perhaps talking to Sokka would be just as easy.

"What are you doing here?"

Aang turned around, and was face to face with Sokka. A lot had changed since Aang left. Sokka had changed out his usual blue clothing for one of more light weight material, and lighter colors. Anger, rage and hate filled his eyes.

Aang stepped back, unsure what to say. "I…I…"

"Aang!" yelled Suki rushing to him and giving him a big hug, ignoring the murderous glares that Sokka was giving him.

"Come inside and we'll talk," Suki said, grabbing him by the wrist and walking to a house.

Sokka followed closely behind him, not saying a single word. Suki had sat him down by a table and proceeded in bringing out teas and snacks.

"So what brings you here, Aang?" Suki asked casually.

"I'm on my way to the Northern Water Tribe to visit Katara," Aang blurted out.

Sokka's eyes widened half an inch. "Why do you think Katara would even want to see you? You broke her heart. You left without a word. How do you even expect me to take this? You weren't even here for my wedding. I wanted to ask you to be my best man. But you weren't there. I asked Zuko instead." ranted Sokka.

Aang sat there just taking Sokka's anger. He knew he deserved all the anger that was flowing out of Sokka's heart.

"There isn't much I can do to change the past. I'm sorry that I left without telling you or Katara. I couldn't tell you because it was top secret Avatar stuff. I'm sorry that I didn't make it to your wedding. I don't know what I can do to make it up to you, but all I know is that I'm back for good and I want to fix everything." Aang said numbly, bowing his head.

Sokka stood up quickly and left the room.

"Aang," Suki said softly, "don't be too mad at the way that Sokka is reacting. He really was hurt when you left and told him nothing. He thought you two were best friends. The fact that you just disappeared was very upsetting. I doubt he'll tell you that himself. He also was worried about Katara. She didn't take your leaving too well. Also, since you're on the way to the Northern Water tribe I believe it's safe to assume that you know that she's engaged Hahn." Suki commented while pouring the tea into his cup.

Aang nodded, unsure of what to say.

"I want to let you know that I've been exchanging letters with her for awhile while she lived up there, and her letters were a little strange. Whenever I offered to let her come down here she wouldn't. She said she didn't want to upset Hahn. I don't think that she's safe up there with him. Then a few months ago, she stopped responding all together. I wanted to go up there but I didn't want to get her in trouble by doing so. But I have to know if she's okay…" Suki confided.

"I know you're level headed and I know that you won't jump to any random conclusion like Sokka would if I had told him. I just want you to consider the facts. I'm worried about her safety."

Aang nodded slowly, his mind turning over the possible scenarios that could have gone on. She could be deathly sick, which he felt was the most reasonable because she had been in the spirit world. She had been near death.

That thought alone made a shiver run through Aang's body.

It had still made him uncomfortable that she was even there in the first place. He had never wanted to see anyone that he was close to there.

Aang rubbed his arms, attempting to warm himself. He walked along the beach and decided to continue on his journey, knowing automatically that Sokka would be mad no matter what happened. The most he could do now was to go find Katara and try to make things right again. If that was even possible.

He hopped on Appa, and started into the blue afternoon sky, when he heard a small but certain voice yell, "AANG!"

Aang peered down between the clouds and saw Sokka running along the shore to catch up with him. Aang and Appa descended rapidly and landed with a sandy poof.

"Aang. Let me come with you. You're going to go visit Katara, aren't you?" Sokka asked with his sword and what looked to be a sack of food hanging off his back. He was wearing his traditional water tribe clothing, with a hint of Kyoshi Island style.

"I am." Aang slowly answered, not too sure how to answer.

"I want to go with you. You have to admit, you owe me that much," Sokka said, some anger evident in his voice.

Aang silently offered him help up on Appa's back. This journey just got even more awkward.

"Yip yip." Aang commanded. Appa zoomed off into the air.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Aang couldn't stand it any longer.

"Sokka, I know you are mad at me, but please. What can I do to make it up?" Aang burst out.

"There isn't anything you can do except try to fix it," Sokka said after awhile. The warm wind whipped his pony tail furiously in the wind.

"Will you tell me how it feels to be married finally?" asked Aang softly, his eyes averted, unsure what his response would be.

"It's awesome!" yelled Sokka. "I can be with Suki all the time now! It's great! I never thought that being married would be so much fun!"

Aang smiled happily and started to continue to ask questions.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months after the Water Tribes had left. Katara sent letters to her father weekly, to let him know she was alright.

The letters received had been concerned about her coming home and when she wanted to be picked up.

"Zuko! I can walk, you know!" Katara indignantly cried as he carried her outside to enjoy the sunlight. She hadn't been outside since she woke up. She wore a red yukata, with the fire nation emblem embroidered onto it.

"I know," he said, smirking.

"Then let me go!" Katara wailed.

"Okay!" Zuko said cheerfully.

He promptly dropped her into the water. Katara sputtered and angrily resurfaced.

"You won't let me walk but you'll drop me into a pool of water!" She shrieked unhappily. As she stood up, her clothing clung to her every curve. The red cloth swirled around her body, coloring the water brightly.

"You're a waterbending MASTER! I figured you couldn't drown," Zuko teased.

Katara smiled happily; the cool water felt so nice after so long. She stared at the water for a long time, and lifted up her arms gently and pulled the water to her.

Nothing happened.

Fear seized Katara by the throat, choking her. She pulled the water to her again aggressively, and again nothing happened.

Her sapphire eyes filled with tears, as she sunk into the water.

"What's wrong, Katara?" demanded Zuko as he jumped into the pool of water and dragged her out, getting himself soaked in the process.

"I can't waterbend!" she managed to stammer out.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**CLIFF HANGER! 3 YAY! 3 Come on! Now you have to review! 3 You want me to update sooner, dontcha? 3 ****Thank you again to my awesome amazing editors! KataangDieHard and AxisofSymmetry. 3 **


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:**

**I also tend to research my characters as I go along so I don't mess anything up and I found this quote that Mai says and I absolutely love it! I totally forgot about it! But it was so romantic. **

**"**_**I guess you just don't know people as well as you think you do. You miscalculated - I love Zuko more than I fear you.**_**"**_** The Boiling Rock, Part 2**_

**I also wanted to recognize Calm-Waters. I really appreciate your constant reviews! You make me really want to update! :3 Thanks for the support! :D Sorry for inconsistent updates. D: Midterms are headed my way! D:**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Zuko's liquid amber eyes widened, and scooped her into his arms. She was still as light as a feather; she barely ate and pleaded it to an uneasy stomach.

"Zuko! You need to take these bracelets and anklets off!" she cried out. She seized the innocent bracelets and tried to pull them off with all her might.

"These are blocking my chi! I need them off NOW!" she hysterically cried.

Zuko hugged her tightly, to stop her struggling. "I'll get them off of you Katara but you need to hold still and calm down." He whispered softly into her ear.

She quieted down and the occasional sniff could be heard. "Atta girl, calm down…" Zuko whispered rubbing her back soothingly. He laid her down in her room, and called for the maids to change her out of her sopping clothes, and get her showered up.

He turned on his heel and ran smack dab into Mai. Her gold eyes calculated the situation, and stared past him into Katara's room. Mai was never a particularly patient person so she felt that she had tolerated the pretty water bender master well.

"Mai." Zuko softly spoke.

Her golden eyes flew up to his face. Also she saw on his face was regret, pain, and love. But love for who.

"Zuko." She answered staring straight in to his golden eyes. "How is she?" she inquired nonchalantly.

"She's wearing bracelets and anklets that are blocking her chi, so she can't water bend. I'm thinking about how to get them off. They're too close to her skin to be safe to take off with any kind of machinery." Zuko confided.

"You could always cut off her arms and legs." Muttered Mai bitterly.

"What was that?" asked Zuko absentmindedly.

"Nothing." She replied smoothly.

"I know who we need. We need a metal bender." Zuko said happily.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Toph was there in less that a week. She traveled fast and by herself. Her parents still insisted that she take someone with her. They didn't understand that she simply traveled faster alone, so she ditched her tagalong early on into the journey.

Toph walked boldly into the Fire Lord's palace, her feet starting to ache from the hot marble on the floor.

"Toph." Zuko greeted simply.

"Zuko." She answered.

"You can't talk to the Fire Lord like that!" spoke a guard, horrified by this tiny girl's defiance.

Toph raised her eyebrow at the guard. "Do you have a problem with this Fire Lord Zuko?" she asked sweetly.

"Nope."

They laughed and walked off leaving the guard absolutely baffled. They walked in a comfortable silence, their footsteps echoing off the inside of the palace.

"How is she?" Toph asked, although she already knew the answer.

"She's doing better. She was hysterical when she couldn't get the bracelets off of her." Zuko whispered in hushed tones.

"Well you called the right person Fire Head." she said as she walked into the room. She slammed the door open and walked over to Katara and sat down.

"Hey Sugar Queen! Wake up!" Toph hollered.

Katara's forehead wrinkled with distain. "I told you not to call me that." Katara moaned. Her eyes snapped open and stared at Toph.

"Is that really you Toph or am I hallucinating?" Katara gasped.

"Your imagination isn't this good Katara." Toph said smugly.

"Oh Toph! You can insult me all you want! I missed you so much!" Katara squealed out and grabbed Toph happily.

"Stop it!" demanded Toph with a small smile on her face. "Let me see those bracelets of yours."

Katara obligingly held her hands out, Toph felt the bracelets, and frowned. "Whoever put these on you had to be an earth bender who has finally learned to bend metal. Not very well by the feel of it." With a flick of her fingers the bracelets and anklets fell off with a sharp ping.

Katara clutched her wrists to her chest, as if to assure herself that they were really gone. Her eyes lit up and started to stand, in a flash Zuko dipped down and picked up Katara and carried her outside, to the pond that he knew she wanted to go to.

Toph trailed along, picking up the bracelets and anklets, pocketing them for further examination.

Zuko laid her right by the water side, and nervously stared at her. Katara raised her hands and slowly brought them in, pulling the water with it.

The water did not move.

Katara's eyes started to fill with tears and she covered her mouth and started to cry.

Zuko reached to pick her up, when he was blocked by a rock that unceremoniously shot up from the ground.

"Sugar Queen! Stop acting like such a baby. He had you in imprisonment for how long? Of course you're a little bit rusty." Toph barked.

"You don't even know what I'm going through!" yelled back Katara. Zuko backed up, not sure that he wanted to even get into this.

"Of course I don't! Whose fault is that Katara? " Toph bellowed.

"I couldn't just write you a letter and tell you what was going on Toph! I wanted to visit you! But I couldn't! He forced me to stay there with him! I couldn't do anything."

"LIAR! You could have left! I know you could have. But you were too damn chicken. You were depressed over Aang! You didn't care what happened. You! Katara! A Water Bending Master! You are one of the strongest people I know but you gave up so god damned easily!"

Toph's words hit Katara like a bucket of cold water.

"As true as that might be, what can I do about it now." Katara mumbled forlornly.

"You can stop giving up and running away. You can turn around and kick Hahn's ass." Toph said softly, walking close to her. She grabbed Katara's hand.

"I know it hasn't been easy for you but I'll be damned if I let you sulk in your misery any longer. Twinkle Toes isn't worth it." Toph said bringing Katara into her arms.

Katara wept out loud. Tears streaming down her and Toph's face. Toph and Katara went into the house, as Zuko followed, a small smile on his face, mixed with an expression of bewilderment.

Toph definitely had a way with words.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

The glimmer of the Northern Water Tribe shone from miles. They flew in easily, and Appa landed on a patch of ice to let off his companions.

Sokka's eyes clouded over, he tried not to think about Princess Yue. It wasn't that she was any better than Suki, it was just her noble sacrifice still stuck in his heart. He would forever admire her for giving her life to let the moon spirit live.

His breath danced in the cold air and dissipated quickly. He approached the familiar palace, took a deep breath. He knocked loudly and waited for a response.

"State your name and reason for being here." Came a gruff voice.

"Sokka, of the Southern Water Tribe. I want to visit my sister, Katara, of the Southern Water Tribe, engaged to Hahn of the Northern Water Tribe." Sokka recited spitting out the last part.

"Proceed."

Sokka walked in, trying to be as proper as he could manage although the idea that he was here was absolutely disgusting.

"Ah… Sokka, what brings you here?" Asked Chief Arnook.

"You don't communicate with the guy at the door very well or else you'd know why I'm here" Sokka said snippily.

Chief Arnook laughed, "Your father is right, you do have a good sense of humor."

"I wish to see my sister." Sokka said not at all flatted.

"And I see you have brought the Avatar with you as well." Chief Arnook said looking at Aang with curious eyes.

"We wish to see Katara." Aang said, in a voice that demanded respect.

The entire feel of the room changed, tension and sadness grew. "Where is she?" whispered Aang.

Chief Arnook took a deep breath and answered in the only way that he knew how. "She was kidnapped."

Aang and Sokka's eyes widened.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Katara fluttered her fingers through the clear water; the coolness was nice to touch. The water droplets clung to her finger tips and dripped off beautifully. She swirled the cool water with her tiny fingers, watching the ripples send shockwaves through the calm pond. She had always loved water growing up. It seemed only natural that she was a water bender. She liked how water was one of the best elements in her position, it was calm and smooth when it needed to be.

The grass crunched behind her, she turned around and was met by a gentle face. "How are you feeling today Katara?" Zuko asked.

"Well I've had better days." murmured Katara, as she stared out over the pond, the turtle ducks quacking happily.

"You'll be able to water bend again I promise." Zuko whispered quietly, and hugged her gently. He sat next to her on the plush grass. A chilling wind ripped through the grass, and created violent waves in the small pond.

Zuko took off his coat and draped it over her thin shoulders. He carefully warmed her with his fire bending.

"And what if I can't?" she suddenly asked.

"What if you can't what?" Zuko asked confused, concentrating on not burning her with his heat.

"What if I can't water bend ever again?" she asked softly, choking on her own words.

Zuko paused for a moment and didn't know what to say. In all honest he wouldn't know what to do if he couldn't fire bend. He couldn't protect the people that he loved most from things that could harm them if he couldn't fire bend. True he was a skilled swordsman, but fire bending always gave him the upper advantage.

"I'll still care about you." Zuko carefully worded.

"Besides you shouldn't need to water bend as much since there isn't anyone to fight against." he continued

"Water bending, hell any kind of bending isn't just a fighting style it's a way of life. I thought you of all people would know that. " hissed Katara her tears falling freely.

She stood up abruptly and stomped off, if she were a fire bender, Zuko would have been a crisp by then.

"Wait! Katara you know that's not what I meant!" Zuko called after her. He groaned and sat down and rested his head in his hands.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

"What do you mean she was kidnapped?" demanded Sokka.

"Apparently, the Fire Lord Zuko felt that he had the right to waltz in and steal Katara from her husband to be. Hahn was so devastated when Katara was taken away. " Chief Arnook said sadly.

Sokka had to hold back a gag. "Have you even tried getting her back from Fire Lord Zuko?" Sokka asked as the wheels in his head turning.

"We tried of course, but he said that her wounds were too much to move her. However, it makes no sense where she could have gotten injured. We didn't ask." Chief Arnook said quietly.

Sokka's and Aang's eyes widened when they heard wounds.

"I trust Zuko's judgment." Hakoda simply stated staring at Sokka as if daring Sokka to challenge his decision.

"I agree with you father. The Avatar and I shall be going to visit Katara. We'll be back."

"Just don't do anything stupid that would start a war." Called Chief Arnook.

"If anyone would start a war it would be Hahn." muttered Sokka angrily.

**That's the end of this chapter! I originally wanted Aang and Katara to meet in this chapter, but I realized that there was so much information I wanted in this, but couldn't fit. At least they're close right? XD Please read and review. I'd really appreciate it. (No I'm not one of those childish authors, who think their work is soooo good, that they refuse to update until you review. XD)**

**Again big thanks to my awesome, super cool editors! ****K****ataangDieHard and Axis of Symmetry**

**KDB**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note:**

**Thanks to all the kind reviews! I really appreciate this, surprisingly this story is flowing along better then I expected. Also longer then I expected. I was aiming for 7-8 chapter story, but this looks more like a 10-12 chapter story. Hmm… What do you guys prefer? Frequent but shorter/medium length updates, or Longer in length but longer in wait time? Let me know! :D **

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Aang and Sokka arrived at the gates of the Fire Nation in hours, after passing the Western Air Temple, the air's picked up and they sailed easily to the gates.

Aang flew to the entrance of the Fire Nation Palace and raised his hand to knock when Sokka grabbed his arm restraining him.

"What is it Sokka?" Aang agitatedly asked.

"I don't know how welcomed you'd be here." Sokka said, staring at him. "You left my sister and Zuko has always cared about her. I don't know how he's going to react to you being here. Unless you want to sustain a black eye and risk upsetting Katara then I suggest that you stay out here."

Aang's face fell. '_God I'm such an idiot._'he thought to himself angrily.

"I understand Sokka. I'll wait with Appa. He must be tired and wondering how Katara is doing." Aang replied as cheerily as possible.

Sokka knocked on the door and was met by a guard. "Oh! Lord Sokka! Are you here to visit your sister?" the guard asked relaxed.

Sokka nodded trying to force his face into a smile.

"Although Lady Katara doesn't say it, I know she misses you very much." The guard says and he escorts Sokka down a long hallway.

"Was that the Avatar's Bison?" he inquired eagerly.

Sokka nodded stiffly.

"I thought he was dead, or disappeared?" he questioned surprised etched on his features.

"Well obviously my sister was good enough for him to come back." Sokka said in a tight tone.

"Why isn't he coming in here with you?" The guard asked his eyebrows furrowing. Sokka didn't comment on this and continued to walk down the hallway his footsteps echoing throughout the hall.

"Excuse me while I inform the Fire Lord that you wish presences with him." The guard said bowing formally, understanding that he stepped out of line by asking about the Avatar.

Sokka nodded, a fist in his throat was forming. Zuko had to have a good reason for taking Katara. A really good reason if Zuko was willing to risk war. Sweat broke out on his forehead as he clenched his fist taking methodic deep breaths.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Zuko casually sat on his thrown, his feet thrown over the arm rest of the chair, his head piece flame crooked and shining lights into the ceiling. Today had been such a wasted day, upsetting Katara, Mai's continual bad mood, and all this boring paper work.

Three sharp knocked pierced through the thick silence. "Enter." Zuko barked, as he sat up straight and fixed his attire.

A guard walked through the door and bowed lowly and respectfully.

"Great Fire Lord Zuko, master of all things great and-" started the guard as was the traditional greeting.

"Oh cut to the chase already." Zuko snapped he was in no mood to be praised by random asses in the kingdom.

"Great Fire Lord Zuko, Lord Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe has requested an audience with you." Said the guard bowing lowly again.

Zuko's liquid molten eyes lit up, and as carelessly possible he mumbled out "Let him in."

"Excuse me Great Fire Lord Zuko?" the guard asked.

"I said let him in!" bellowed Zuko.

The guard simply smiled and walked to the door to let him in.

'_That guard has been here way too long if he's used to my temper tantrums…'_ thought Zuko as he sighed. _'Am I really that predictable?'_

"Presenting Lord Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe." Announced the same guard and walked out closing the heavy door behind him.

"Oh Great Fire Lord Zuko, master of all-" Started Sokka with a bored look on his face.

"Cut the crap." Zuko crossly complained as he got down from his throne. "You and I both know that you don't want to do that, nor do I want to hear it."

"Good. I hate being respectful to the guy that kidnapped my sister, regardless of you being a Fire Lord dude." Sokka snapped back.

"Oh that." Zuko said staring at him blankly.

"What do you mean oh that!" shrieked Sokka.

"Is that what the Northern Water Tribe told you?" Zuko asked as he walked through one of the many doors, motioning Sokka to follow him.

"Yep." Sokka said popping the last letter.

Zuko sighed in disgust. "Really? That's the stupidest thing I've heard. Katara's awake now I suggest that you go and visit her, and we'll talk once she's asleep again. I must warn you now though. She looks fine physically but her mind has been damaged so much, don't make sudden movements and don't scare her too much." Zuko said gradually getting quieter as he paused at the only blue door in the Palace.

Sokka had many questions that were threatening to spill over. He opened his mouth and Zuko shook his head. "Later." He whispered firmly.

Sokka nodded and knocked on the door, "Katara?" he whispered quietly.

Before he opened the door, he turned around and said "Aang's outside." Sokka quickly proceeded into the room, leaving Zuko to deal with the air bender.

Zuko stood there like a statue, unsure of what to do. Fury built up in his eyes and set his amber eyes aflame and stormed out of the hall, leaving a trail of fire in his wake.

Katara sat in front of her cup of water, her blue eyes focusing on the water, the water in the glass was completely still. Katara tore her eyes away from the glass and started at Sokka.

"Sokka?" she whispered, her voice cracking.

Sokka rushed to Katara, and gathered her up into his arms. She whimpered and hugged him back. "I really missed you Sokka…" she whispered hugging him tears falling down her face.

"I missed you too Tara." his said soothingly as he combed his fingers through his dear sister's long hair. Katara hugged him tightly and buried her nose in the crook of his neck, and started to sob.

"What's wrong Tara?" Sokka whispered gently.

"I'm just so happy to see you!" Katara wailed.

"Now who looks like the older one?" Sokka chucked. Katara smiled watery and wiped her tears away and sent him a brilliant smile.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

"Sokka sure has been in there for a long time." Stated Aang, a trace of annoyance laced his voice as he rolled upright on Appa's saddle.

He felt it, and smelt it before he saw it.

Burnt Zuko.

Aang sat up, as he saw the approach of the angry Fire Lord heading his way. As soon as Zuko got close enough, Zuko pushed several fire balls from his clenched fists down at the floor, leaving nasty scorch marks.

"Oh Great Fire Lord Zuko, master of all-" Started Aang nervously watching Zuko carefully.

Zuko gritted his teeth and said "Don't say another word. Come down here." As he pointed to the ground near Appa.

Aang nervously slipped down Appa's silky fur and stood where Zuko designated.

They stood there in uncomfortable silences; the sounds of crickets could be heard. Even in the middle of the day. Aang shuffled uneasily, as Zuko paced back and forth.

"Why did you leave?" Zuko demanded his golden eyes flaring angrily.

"I had mission that I couldn't tell anyone about, until it was finished. I didn't know that it was going to take this long. " Aang answered without hesitation.

"You're back now and you're done with your mission?" asked Zuko.

"Well not exactly…" Trailed off Aang.

"What do you mean not exactly?" hissed Zuko.

"I kinda left before I was done…" Aang said scratching the back of his head.

"Then why are you back?" he growled, his golden eyes glittering.

"I missed Katara." Aang whispered his stormy eyes placid looking down.

"Oh. You missed her. You missed Katara, so you got it into your little head that it was okay for you to just come back and see her. Whenever you damn well please. " Zuko nearly yelled.

"Do you know how much she missed you when you left? No word, no nothing? Do you know how much it killed her? When she wanted to see you, you weren't there. Who had to be there? I did. I had to watch out for her as best as I could, and I couldn't even do that properly. I found her in Hahn's house beaten, broken and bloody. I never wanted to see anyone ever like that, especially not Katara."

Aang's blood froze. "What do you mean you found her broken and bloody." He whispered, the blood draining from his face.

"Exactly as it sounds." Zuko shot back, squeezing the soft fabric of his cloak.

"Tell me what happened." Pleaded Aang.

"No. You will wait. You will wait until Sokka is done talking to Katara. You will not talk to Katara until Sokka and I are ready for you to talk to her. I will tell you and Sokka what happened to her. But you have to wait." Zuko bitterly responded and turned on his heel leaving fire in his wake.

Aang stood there in shock, trying to absorb all the information. "The spirit world. She was there too long for just emotional wounds. I should have realized that… I thought she got sick or something. But beaten? Bloody? That's too much. " he thought to himself as he jumped back up to the comfortable saddle.

This entire thing did not sit well with Aang as he closed his eyes, self-loathingcommenced.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Sokka exited the blue door, to find Zuko waiting for him. "Is she asleep?" he asked quietly walking down the hall his footstep softly echoing off the walls.

"Yeah. Toph came in a few minutes or so ago to talk with her." Sokka said calmly, walking with him.

"Did you see Aang yet?" Sokka asked. "Or I guess the proper question should be is Aang still alive?"

Zuko grunted, and started to walk faster. "We need to discuss what we are going to do about Aang." He muttered as he walked into the meeting room.

"What do you mean what we are going to do?" asked Sokka confused as he sat down on the satin crimson pillows.

"Have you already forgiven that airhead for what she did to your sister?" he demanded.

"Aang had his reasons for leaving. I know that we might not have approved of the way that he did things but that doesn't mean that we have the right to take away my sisters' happiness. I know that if she sees Aang that she will be better. Happier." Sokka said carefully.

"You didn't see her when I brought her here Sokka." Zuko said shuddering at the thought.

"You promised me answers Zuko. I expect them now. Where is Aang?" Sokka said staring at him, with a piercing intensity.

"Were we planning on discussing this with Aang?" Sokka asked.

"No. I wasn't. But after hearing what you said about him… you love Katara just as much as I do, and I believe in your judgment. Sokka if you feel that you should tell the Avatar about this… awful situation then we will tell him. " Zuko said disdainfully.

"I know you are mad at Aang, but I know that Aang loves my sister more then he loves himself. If he left for that mission, it probably was something that could potentially hurt Katara. "

Zuko looked at him, a wave of sadness washed over him. "You both have the same eyes. Sometimes when I look at you I see the old Katara." He whispered pain evident in his voice.

"What happened to her Zuko?" Sokka gently prodded.

"Go get the Avatar." Zuko commanded. "I can't say anymore until he's here."

Sokka nodded, turned and ran out the door, and was back moments later with Aang. Aang uncomfortably took his seat, and looked at Zuko expectantly.

"Hahn physically abused her." Zuko said his molten eyes overflowing with anger.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**THE ULIMATE CLIFFY! 3 YOU LOVE ME! :D Now review please? :D **

**Special thanks again to ****KataangDieHard and AxisofSymmetry. These guys really are the best! :D They're with me through all my crappy run on sentences, and awful spelling. They also help me with the flow of the story! :D **


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Thank you for all the awesome amazing reviews! :D I really appreciate them! :] On with the story! :D

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

The room was dead silent. A pin dropping could be heard echoing throughout the room. Zuko looked expectantly at Sokka, and Aang gauging their reaction.

Sokka's sapphire eyes, darkened considerably, as he started at Zuko, his fists clenched. "What. Did. You. Say?" growled Sokka, his eyes flashing with an intensity never seen before.

Aang's eyes glowed slightly, his fists clenched. He closed his glowing eyes, and took deep breaths.

"Hahn beat Katara. There is no way to get around it. Getting angry isn't going to do anything, although I nearly did put a dent in his head when I found her. I guess I shouldn't be saying anything. " Zuko chided, trying to look as nonchalant as possible. Truth be told, he was burning with anger inside.

"It's my fault." Sokka whispered, his hands falling down to his side, tears starting to pool in his eyes. "I was so mad at her when she didn't' defend herself…" he began, guilt weighing heavily on his shoulders.

Aang looked at Sokka sympathetically. "If there is anyone to blame it's me." Aang choked out, anger and sadness swirling inside his chest.

"We all know it's your fault Avatar." Zuko said coldly. He turned to face Sokka, his amber eyes softening at the sight of the grieving man.

"Don't even begin to blame yourself. We all knew that Hahn was an ass, but we never knew that he was THIS bad. We never knew that he would ever resort to something like this. The men of his tribe were raised to believe that they were the dominant gender and the females were natural to follow underneath them." Zuko explained carefully to Sokka.

"Are you trying to defend that monster?" demanded Sokka in shock.

"No. I'm not. All I'm saying is that you shouldn't take it out on yourself; if you're going to blame yourself then everyone should take responsibility for this. Trying to predict this would happen would be like trying to predict the emotions of another person." Zuko said taking a deep cleansing breath.

"I can't wait till I get my hands on him." Growled Sokka. "He will regret the day that he was ever born."

"You need to be diplomatic about this Sokka. You're not a child anymore. You need to understand that Hahn is the successor of the Northern Water Tribe, if you act irrationally and out of anger, you could start a war between your two tribes. Do you really want to start another war? The reign of peace has not been nearly long enough." Zuko explained calmly.

"He hurt my sister and you want me to be diplomatic?" Sokka bellowed as he stood up and slammed his palms into the table.

"Yes! This will only hurt her more if she sees innocent people dying for something that she's going to believe it is her fault. We both know Katara; we know that she's the type of person who will try to shoulder all of the blame. Hell for all we know we could be pushing her back into the arms of Hahn, all to avoid a war. Katara loves her family, her tribe. She will go to any lengths to make sure they aren't harmed. This is exactly why we need to be rational when we approach this subject with the Northern Water Tribe." Lectured Zuko, anger bubbling uncomfortably inside of him.

Sokka sat down wordlessly, and stared off into space. He knew that Zuko was right, but that didn't mean that he wanted to be diplomatic about any of this.

Aang sat there quietly, his face chalk white. Aang's stormy eyes raged, as he thought about Hahn even touching one hair on Katara's head.

"Well, where can we go from here?" Aang quietly asked.

"The only thing I could even thinking about doing that would be slightly diplomatic would be to hold Hahn in trial." Zuko said. "He would have to be tried by his people, of the water tribe. However, the idea that their successor would even do that would be unthinkable and probably unbelievable." Zuko thought to himself.

"Why can't you try him here?" asked Sokka confused.

"He's not under my jurisdiction." Zuko bitterly said. "I can't pass judgment on someone who isn't a Fire Nation citizen. Technically speaking if I killed Hahn, the Northern Water Tribe couldn't do anything to me in a diplomatic sense they'd have to wait for the judgment passed over me by the Fire Lord. "

"What if you go and try to explain it to Chief Arnook, and get Katara to explain it as well." Asked Aang eagerly.

Sokka and Zuko stared at Aang in shock. "Are you insane? Do you really think that Katara would ever want to go back to that hell hole?" growled Zuko.

"Maybe you do not understand something here _Avatar_. Hahn beat her. He physically touched her with intentions of hurting her. He snapped Katara's mother's engagement necklace and I pray to the gods that he didn't' force himself upon her or else there will be hell to pay." Barked out Zuko.

"I understand that, I'm as furious as the both of you, but we don't want another war on our hands. That's the last thing that we want. How do you think that would make Katara feel? I bet she'd really like that." Aang tried to say as calmly as possible, sarcasm threading his last words.

"She wouldn't want to testify to them. They would just call her a liar. Think about it. When she tried to learn water bending when you guys first got there they barely let her. They said she wasn't allowed to because she was a girl. Do you really think that a tribe like that is going to listen to a GIRL who is saying they're successor is capable of such evil? Be realistic Aang." Spat out Sokka.

Aang looked at Sokka pain evident in his eyes. "I don't know what else we can do." He admitted softly.

"I just don't want her hurt again." Aang choked out bowing his head slightly.

"You should have thought about that before you left then. Just so you know Avatar. I still hold you responsible for everything that has happened to her." Growled Zuko, his molten eyes burning in anger.

"I know. I do too." Aang hoarsely whispered.

A thick blanket of silences covered the room. Minutes passed slowly as everyone was deep in thought. The candles in the room flickered slightly and quietly.

Aang cradled his head in his palms, his bright arrow as vibrant as ever. His hands dropped to his sides, as he stood up, the wooden chair scraping the floor, harsh noises filled the air. He fell to the ground in front of the Sokka and Zuko into a low bow, his head touching the dirty ground.

"What is the meaning of this Aang?" Sokka softly whispered. They could feel the guilt and sadness shrouding Aang. Zuko could contain his anger at him no longer.

"You get down on your hands in knees in front of Sokka and I are you think that you are suppose to be apologizing to us, but who really do you think you should be apologizing to. Who did you leave?" Zuko bellowed, his face livid with anger.

"I know that I need to apologize to Katara! No, I know I need to beg for her forgiveness, I need to pray for her mercy. I don't even expect her to take me back. I just need her to forgive me for my stupidity. But I need to start with the people that I also hurt. My best friends, the ones that were always besides me. I know I didn't only hurt Katara when I left. I hurt you guys too. I need to beg for your forgiveness." Aang blurted out tears streaming down his face onto the concrete.

"Get up Aang." Sokka said pulling on Aang's arm.

"Not until Zuko forgives me." Aang announced.

"Then you can stay down there for all eternity and ROT." Growled Zuko contempt burning in his eyes. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt. He knew that Katara would probably forgive him the instant that she saw him.

Zuko was angry and bitter that her undying love was directed at the Avatar. He understood that he was special, but was he really worth it to forgive him after so much pain?

"How do we know that you'll never leave her again?" Zuko questioned.

"I will never leave Katara." Aang seriously said as his face buried into the ground.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that." Commanded Zuko, his eyes intensely staring at Aang's face.

"I will NEVER EVER leave Katara willingly." Aang said, his eyes glowing slightly, as he stared at Zuko.

"Make sure that you don't." Zuko said calmly, and looked away from him. "Aang, please don't let me down. I don't want to see her like that again." Zuko choked out, his angry, fierce exterior crumbled like sand to the pull of a wave.

Aang stood up and walked towards Zuko slowly. "I know no words can explain how sorry I am, or how much I wish I could change the past. I know I can't, but all I can do is move forward from here and improve." Aang said with his eyes directed to the floor.

"Oh good! We're all friends again! " Sokka joyfully yelled as he slung his arms over each of their shoulders with an impish grin on his face.

They all laughed at Sokka's silliness. It had been way too long since either of them had laughed.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

"Are you ready?" a low male voice whispered.

"Yes, but I'm not sure that this is right." Whispered another tenor voice.

"Of course it's right. She is my bride. She is mine." Growled the other voice, hostility could be felt rolling off his voice.

"But to sneak into Fire Lord Zuko's palace and take her seems so… risky." The tenor voice said, worry evident in his voice.

"I am only reclaiming what is mine." The other voice simply stated. "Don't get cold feet on me now. Her window is right there. We need to be in and out."

One of the two black figures limberly jumped and hung from a flag just above her room, and water bended around the lock, freezing the lock successfully, and breaking it open quietly, the broken ice chunks fell to the floor and was quickly changed into water in a matter of seconds.

Once the window was wide open, he knelt on the window sill, and gazed the sleeping water bender. Her soft dark chocolate hair fanned out on the pillow delicately, her mink eyelashes rested against her soft tan skin, her lips slightly parted , her breathing was deep and comfortable.

He choked back a feeling of slight guilt and motioned for his master to come forward. A slightly taller figure, jumped gracefully into the room, and picked her up gently, admiring her beauty.

"You're mine Katara." Growled a cruel voice.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

&& SCENE! :] Thank you once again for my awesome, super fantastic editors! :D KataraangDieHard and AxisofSymmetry. They are awesome possum editors and I'm very lucky to have them! :3 Until next time! :D


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: This is the beginning of the climax of the story! At least I'd like to believe it is. In the next chapter or so, they're going to get pretty intense, if it's too much for you, you can skip to the next marker, "****~o~o~o~o~o~o~****" Since I'm a terrible person with updating things, and it took so long, I decided to add a recap! Thank you everyone for your kind reviews and yoru awesome fantastic comments. Anyways! Onward! :3 3 **

**Last time on Water and Air:**

"Are you ready?" a low male voice whispered.

"Yes, but I'm not sure that this is right." Whispered another tenor voice.

"_Of course it's right. She is my bride. She is mine." Growled the other voice, hostility could be felt rolling off his voice. _

"_But to sneak into Fire Lord Zuko's palace and take her seems so… risky." The tenor voice said, worry evident in his voice. _

"_I am only reclaiming what is mine." The other voice simply stated. "Don't get cold feet on me now. Her window is right there. We need to be in and out."_

_One of the two black figures limberly jumped and hung from a flag just above her room, and water bended around the lock, freezing the lock successfully, and breaking it open quietly, the broken ice chunks fell to the floor and was quickly changed into water in a matter of seconds. _

_Once the window was wide open, he knelt on the window sill, and gazed the sleeping water bender. Her soft dark chocolate hair fanned out on the pillow delicately, her mink eyelashes rested against her soft tan skin, her lips slightly parted , her breathing was deep and comfortable. _

_He choked back a feeling of slight guilt and motioned for his master to come forward. A slightly taller figure, jumped gracefully into the room, and picked her up gently, admiring her beauty. _

"_You're mine Katara." Growled a cruel voice. _

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~** **Chapter 9 ****~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

The water on the lake was as still as the air around them, Katara was afraid to move for fear that she would upset the balance of the world. Katara stepped lightly on the cool pool, ripples creating delicate rings in the water.

Aang stood directly in front of her, staring at her, his eyes bore into her heart. Katara gasped, and clutched her chest and started to fall towards the water. A sharp pain ripped through the peacefulness. She reached her hand out to Aang, as she fell through the ice cold water. The last thing she saw was Aang standing above her, ignoring her struggle, laughing at her.

She continued on down into the blackness of the water. A flurry of bubbles escaped her mouth, everything went black.

Katara gasped away and, jerked herself upward, clutching the prickly wool blanket. Her eyes frantically scanned her new surroundings. She felt the cold engagement lay against her bare neck and touched it lightly. The cerulean curtains blew in the cold light wind, she shakily stood up, and walked towards the window.

"No…" she whispered.

There were vertical bars on the window, but she could still see out of it, water and ice. No fire to be seen for miles and miles. There was no question about it. She was no longer in the Fire Nation, tears dripped down her face.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Morning light streamed through the Fire Nation Kingdom, all was warm and quiet as the sun rose. The silence was broken by a terrified scream that echoed out through the enormous palace.

"FIRE LORD ZUKO! FIRE LORD ZUKO!" screamed the maid. "OH GREAT FIRE LORD ZUKO!" she continued to wail. She knew her lords anger, and did not want to be on the receiving end of it. She quickly ran to his chambers where Fire Lord Zuko resided, she knew that she would be on the receiving end of a harsh flogging if she interrupted Fire Lord Zuko this early in the morning but had no choice.

She raised her tiny hand to the door to knock on his chambers, the door was quickly opened to reveal a very annoyed Mai, her golden eyes pierced into the little maid, as if daring her to speak. The maid fell to the ground in a low bow. "Great Fire Mistress! I must speak to Lord Zuko! Mistress Katara is gone! I must report to him these findings. Someone kidnapped her!" she said her voice muffled by the cool ground.

Mai's sculpted eyebrow raised in interest. "You say that the Water Bender is gone? Nowhere to be found? Kidnapped? How did you figure that?" she reiterated, attempting to keep the sheer glee out of her voice.

"Yes Great Fire Mistress. There were no signs of struggle, but I found a ripped piece of clothing, assumingly from the kidnappers, but there is a design on it, that is only characterized by Northern Water Tribe" The maid responding.

"I'll tell him myself when he wakes. Give me the ripped cloth." Mai responded smoothly and moved to close the door, snatching the dark cloth from her.

"Great Fire Mistress if I may, I believe you should wake him. Mistress Katara is a dear friend to The Fire Lord." She boldly stated.

Mai turned on her heel, fury in her eyes; she reached down to the poor maid, and jerked up by the hair. "You DARE tell ME what to do?" she hissed, her eyes crackling with electricity.

"Nn..no Mistress!" the young maid whimpered out.

"Just as I thought. You will speak of this to no one, and you shall go clean her room. Make it as though she never there. I don't' want to alarm anyone else in the castle." Mai said releasing the girl's tresses.

The girl mutely nodded, tears running down her face, fear was permanently etched on her features.

"Clean yourself up. I won't have weak, feeble maids in my castle." Mai coldy said, closing the door.

Mai closed the door with a quiet click, and walked softly over to the bed, as she tucked the scrap of cloth into her night clothes and laid beside Zuko. A Cheshire cat grin spreading from cheek to cheek as she mulled over this new found information.

"Who was that?" Zuko mumbled, as he cracked his golden eyes open slightly.

"Just another servant, asking us when we were going to come to breakfast." She said calmly without emotion. Zuko nodded tiredly and nodded back off to sleep.

Mai, sat up on the plush bed, and stared at Zuko as she combed his unruly hair with her long fingers. She stared at her hands. She hadn't really meant to hurt the maid, but she was just so angry. It was plain to see that Zuko cared much for Katara and it drove her insane with jealousy. Mai was not one to be controlled by her emotions and wasn't about to start now.

"The second I tell him, that Katara is missing he'll be out the door in minutes without a second glance back at me. Leaving me again. " Mai thought bitterly to herself. "I can pretend as though I never got the message from the maid. " she thought as her minds swirled with different scenarios.

"No one would know but me. That maid would dare not speak out against me. " she whispered to herself.

Mai settled down in bed, nestling herself against Zuko, her eyes closed, but her mind alert and worrying.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

"AANG" yelled Toph.

Aang's stormy sleepy eyes opened with a jolt. "What's wrong Toph? Are you here to yell at me too?" Aang asked rubbing his eyes.

Aang had spent the night in the outer court of the palace. Zuko had begrudgingly asked him if he wanted at room, but Aang could feel the anger rolling off of him and decided to sleep outside, underneath the blanket of stars.

"I will later, but not now! Katara is missing! " Toph yelled.

Aang's stormy eyes, cleared of sleep and he jumped off of Appa and down to where Toph was.

"What?" Aang said disbelief coloring her voice.

"She's gone! I went to her room, I couldn't feel her at all, I even called out to her, and I just couldn't' feel her! Her presences is gone. " Toph said, her milky eyes filling with tears.

Aang dashed into the palace, air bending through the corridors, and barged into Katara's room, her door opened with a snap, as it ricocheted off the abused wall. Her room was empty, no sign of struggle, just an empty blue room.

"Aang? Does Zuko know you're in the palace? Why are you standing in Katara's door? Where is Katara? Bathroom?" asked Sokka sleepily, as he poked his head out.

The color drained out of Aang's face, and sunk to the ground.

"She's missing." Answered an out of breath Toph.

"What!" Bellowed Sokka.

"Was she kidnapped or did she leave on her own accord?" Sokka demanded.

"We don't know." Toph said.

"Why would she leave?" asked Sokka.

"Because of me." Whispered Aang.

Sokka and Toph turned their heads to him. "Maybe she found out I was here, and didn't want to see me so much that she left before I could see her…" Aang whispered, his face pinched and white.

"Bull crap." Responded Toph. "Katara would not run away, Katara has missed you for so long, she would want to see you! Its Katara's nature, she unconditionally loves. She has such a loving and caring heart, she's not angry with you, she's just hurt by your actions. Believe me when I say that she would not leave on her own accord."

Aang looked at Toph, "How can you be so sure?" he asked.

"How can you not be?" she simply asked.

"I hurt her. How could she love me after I did that?" he whispered, his grey eyes filled with regret.

"Because, you're the only one for her." Sokka responded, gently touching Aang's shoulder.

"Besides, either way she needs to be found. Now, who is going tell Zuko?" said Sokka.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

The sound of locks unlocking, made Katara's ears perk up. She quickly laid back on her bed, huddling under the wool covers. The sound of heavy footsteps resonated throughout the room. It felt as if the entire room was being shaken by thunder. Katara tried to calm her thudding heart as it erratically beat, her fear rising.

"Katara. Did you think that Zuko could protect you for forever?" came a quiet, evil voice.

Katara felt her insides chill, and freeze. She would know that voice until the day she died, a voice that gave her nightmares and had her wake up screaming.

Hahn.

"Are you going to pretend not to hear me?" he purred into her ear. She involuntarily shivered.

He jerked her to face him, yanking her arm roughly. Her sapphire eyes squeezed shut as she waited for the blow. "Did you have fun with your little Fire Lord Zuko?" he hissed at her. Tears leaked out of the side of her eyes as she tried to choke back her sobs. She was back in this never ending nightmare.

"Listen to me when I talk to you slut!" he growled backhanding her cheek.

"How many times did you sleep with him? " he asked his eyes insane with lust.

"I… didn't sleep with him." She whispered.

"Liar! You slept with him! I bet you slept around with the guards while you were at it!" he accused.

He pinned her to the bed, her wrists above her head with one of his hands as licked his lips savagely. "You'll have sex with them but not with me? Your husband to be? That's not right… We'll have to fix that…" he purred pulling on the ties of her nightgown with his free hand.

She whimpered tears streaming down her face. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by his rough lips, bruising her lips. He yanked open her nigh gown, and one handedly through his clothes to the ground as well. He paused to admire her beauty, her smooth skin, soft to the touch, the curves of her body. He reached to start unwrapping the binding around her chest, as she screamed "AANG!"

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Guilt was not a new emotion to Mai, but it had never been this strong. Zuko had received the news that Katara was gone, and the likelihood of her being kidnapped was high. His emotions were all over the place when he found out. He was worried, angry, and scared.

The pain Mai felt in her chest was suffocating as she looked at him from across the throne room. It was clear that this was taking a toll on him, he looked as though he hadn't eaten in awhile.

Mai never wanted to see Zuko hurt this much. His mood torn her heart up, even more than her feelings of being rejected and alone. She loved Zuko. She knew that with all her heart.

"I haven't been acting like that though" she whispered to herself. "I've been selfishly trying to keep him to myself. I know what I must do."

"Zuko." Mai's soft voice called.

"Yes?" he replied quietly, trying to think about all the options he had to find Katara.

"This should aid in your search for Katara." Mai said, handing him the scrap of black material.

Zuko snatched it from her hand, examining the scrap, his eyes widening in furry and happiness.

"She's at the Northern Water Tribe!" he exclaimed, and jumped to his feet. "Where did you find it Mai?" he asked, happiness in his voice.

"A maid found it… and gave it to me." Mai whispered her eyes casted to the ground.

"Just now? I didn't hear anyone come in. Why would they give it to you and not to me?" Zuko asked, confusion clearly written all over his face.

Mai took a deep breath. She needed to come clean.

Realization filtered onto Zuko's expression, "Mai. You didn't…" Zuko whispered, his face changing to a shade of unhappy red.

**An: I feel so bad for this being so late! I am so sorry! I got super slammed with school work. Thank you once again for your kind reviews, and also thank you so much to my sweet editors. KataraangDieHard and Axis of Symmetry! They are so awesome and patient! I'm giving you a forward warning, my finals are just around the corner, so expect an update probably mid December. I'll try my hardest to get another chapter out before that. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I know it's been so long since I've updated, but finals totally kicked me in the butt! D: But I am happy to report that I kicked their but just as much. YAY! Happy dance! :D Anyways, you guys don't care bout that… XD **

**So on with the fict. Since it's been so long I'm gonna go a recap. **

Previously On Avatar:

"_This should aid in your search for Katara." Mai said, handing him the scrap of black material. _

_Zuko snatched it from her hand, examining the scrap, his eyes widening in furry and happiness. _

"_She's at the Northern Water Tribe!" he exclaimed, and jumped to his feet. "Where did you find it Mai?" he asked, happiness in his voice. _

"_A maid found it… and gave it to me." Mai whispered her eyes casted to the ground. _

"_Just now? I didn't hear anyone come in. Why would they give it to you and not to me?" Zuko asked, confusion clearly written all over his face. _

_Mai took a deep breath. She needed to come clean._

_Realization filtered onto Zuko's expression, "Mai. You didn't…" Zuko whispered, his face changing to a shade of unhappy red. _

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~** Chapter 10**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

"I'm trying to please you, and you call out that AVATAR'S NAME?" Hahn bellowed.

Katara's sapphire eyes slammed shut, her body quaking in terror. Surely the punishment would be a million times worse. His grip slacked around her wrists.

"I'm weak, I'll never amount to anything." Katara bitterly thought to herself. Tears started seeping down her face.

Hahn, no longer aroused, but angered, advanced to her, as a hunter stalks is prey. Katara kept her eyes closed, just waiting for the pain to start.

Flashbacks danced across her mind, as her stomach twisted into knots.

"'_I'm just so happy to see you!' Katara wailed. _

'_Now who looks like the older one? Sokka chuckled'"_

Hahn grabbed her by her hair and slammed her against the wall. The air rapidly escaped her deflated lungs. She wheezed her blue eyes watering.

"'_You didn't care what happened. You! Katara! A Water Bending Master! You are one of the strongest people I know but you gave up so god damned easily!__' echoed Toph's voice in her ears._

The vision of her mothers engagement necklace falling to the ground, Hahn snapping it unleashed something in Katara. She had gone through so much just because of him.

She fought so hard be trained by Pakku because she wanted to master water bending it was so important to her. Her mother had died just to protect her with the Fire Nation invaded the village. She wasn't trying with Hahn.

She didn't want to try with Hahn. She had believed the lies that he fed to her, the intricate story that he shoved in her face.

He picked her up by the neck, and his fingers digging into her neck. "Tell me you love me Katara. Tell me that you want to be with me and bare my children. Tell me that you want to be with me for forever." Hahn growled, his eyes wild and crazy.

Katara struggled to open her eyes, she stared down at him. For the first time in a while, she saw him. She saw right through him.

Hahn was next in line to receive the throne, if she didn't' marry him, the two tribes couldn't join and become a stronger Water Nation. Hahn was raised in a patriarchal society and believed that he honestly was doing what he was suppose to.

He was merely punishing his women for speaking out of turn, for doing something that displeased him and disgraced him. In some warped sense there was reasoning to all that he was doing. He was a man, and he was afraid.

As her epiphany occurred, black dots filled her vision. Hahn threw her on the bed, the springs creaked angrily and groaned under Katara's weight.

Hahn started to walk towards the door satisfied with his beating, he stared at his hands, his hands could still feel her neck within his grasp, the beat of her heart, her pulse. He turned on his heel, and looked back at her.

Her long brown hair lay straggled around her, her cheek swelling up, her wrist starting to swell from the pressure. The tears that leaked out of her closed eyes and her labored breathing.

"You are worthless." He spat out as he turned to walk out of the room.

Quicker then a pin could drop, Katara lunged at him. "I. AM. NOT. WORTHLESS!" She screamed her sapphire eyes a blaze.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

"Wow this is ironic," Zuko muttered to himself as he paddled through the cool water. He was once again clad in a white yukata, and sneaking into the Northern Water Tribe like he had so many years ago, this time to save someone and not just his pride.

Zuko paddled through the icy waters near the base of the outer wall. He again watched the Turtle Seals diving through a crack, just big enough for one person to swim through.

"I just LOVE cold water." He thought to himself bitterly, but his feelings were quickly thrown aside as he thought about how uncomfortable and scared Katara must be.

He took a deep breath and jumped into the water, he had to fight not to release all of his breath as he jumped in. The water was so cold, pins and needles stabbed his body. He struggled to keep a calm mind, and proceeded to swim through the cold, dark water to Katara.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

"Sokka, this isn't going to work. Someone in the Northern Water Tribe is bound to notice a ten ton flying bison sailing through the sky. " Aang said skeptically.

"Yes it will. If it doesn't we'll make it work. I will NOT have my sister being touched and abused by a horrible person like him. Not again, not ever. " Sokka swore, his sapphire eyes flashing identically like his sisters.

Aang nodded, as a lump formed in his throat. He clenched his fists, the reigns taunt. A deep seated guilt weighed down on his chest making it difficult to breathe.

"We HAVE to try" Toph admonished.

"Aang. It's time. We need to do this." Sokka said.

Aang nodded and stood up, the reigns falling to his feet. He effortlessly mixed water bending, and air bending together to form a foggy and dense cloud. Appa flew into the fog and slowly drifted over the kingdom.

Aang grabbed Sokka and Toph gently and hopped off of Appa. He air bended gently down, as Sokka clung to him like a scared little girl squeaking slightly, Toph just held on, her face expressionless.

Not being able to bend made Sokka unaccustomed to traveling by bending and scrambled to hold on to Aang.

They quickly set foot on ice, right behind the palace, nearly bumping into the guards patrolling.

"How are we supposed to know where to find her?" Aang asked. Just as the words left his mouth, he felt a slight tug on his left pinky, and broke into a run.

"Where are you going?" hissed Sokka, running after him. Sokka panted heavily, as he tried to keep up with Aang. "Man! That kid just had to go and get faster." He grumbled to himself.

"Maybe you just got slower, I heard you get fat when you get married." Toph snickered

Their light foot steps were like whispers of the wind when they ran, they ran down the corridors, miraculously running into no one.

Aang halted to a stop, as he approached a door. The feeling around his pinky was so strong, almost to the point of discomfort.

"Sokka, I think-" Aang started to say as he glanced over his shoulder. Sokka touched the door lightly, "I feel it too…" he whispered.

They both pushed on the door slightly, pushing it open a creak at a time.

"What are you doing?" a soft voice came breaking the silences they were both trying to hard to keep.

"SHHHHHH!" hissed Sokka.

"Are you here for Lady Katara?" asked the same voice.

Aang and Sokka both turned around to see a young maiden white pure blonde hair it almost looked white. It looked as if she was one of the servants of the castle.

"Why are you creeping around like this?" she asked again in a voice a little louder.

"SHHH! Do you want someone to come?" Sokka asked, his eyes murderous at the girl who was about to ruin all their carefully thought out plans.

"No one will come." She stated plainly.

"Why not?" Toph asked suspiciously.

"They're all out at the Festival." She giggled, her blue eyes sparkling.

"And what festival might that be?" Sokka cockily asked.

"The Moon Festival. Princess Yue's Festival. It's to honor her and her sacrifice that she made." The girl explained.

At the mention of Yue's name Sokka's face grew stoic. "Then why aren't you there?" he asked trying to keep pain off of his features.

"Because there is something I must do." She said smiling.

"You know who we are. You haven't called for anyone yet." Aang stated. She simply nodded and pushed open the doors boldly. It led to a room with no windows, and only one door.

"Lady Katara is straight through there. I know the horrors that go on in this castle. I want you to take her away from here. Avatar Aang, please do not hurt her again." She said as she unlocked the padlock.

"I won't. I promise." He swore walked boldly into the room.

"Why are you helping us?" Sokka asked, the forever skeptic.

"It's the right thing to do." She answered, her luminous blue eyes staring back at him.

"Would you like to come with us? I'm sure the guards will be mad to find out that you helped us. I don't want you to get in trouble on our account." Sokka begrudgingly offered.

She laughed, it sounded like the tinkling of bells. "You already helped me once before Sokka. I'm merely returning the favor." She said smiling, and tip toed and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"WOAH! WOAH! I'M MARRIED!" he hollered backing away from the maid.

She laughed, her laughter ringing through out the castle. "Tell Suki I said Hello." She said. As she floated above the ground and out the window to the moon, her servant uniform melted off, to reveal, a spirit. A particular spirit that Sokka had befriended and fallen in love with so many years ago.

"Thank you Yue." Sokka whispered, a tear of happiness slid down his cheek. He finally had his closure. He turned around and raced after Aang.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

The Turtle Seals squawked indignantly as Zuko rested in their air pocket.

"Somehow I remember this being a little bit easier the last time." He murmured. The last time he had to do this he was being fueled by hate, and desperation. This time he was being fueled by love and passion.

He dove back into the chilly water and broken into the Northern Water Tribe in minutes.

"I guess not much has changed." Zuko though to himself. He dried off his clothes instantaneously, making him feel immensely better. He made his way to the palace, the lowest point on the palace where he was almost absolutely certain was where Katara was.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

"What. Did. You. Say?" Hahn asked, his eyebrow twitching. He turned around to face Katara.

"I am NOT worthless." She panted, her blue eyes flashing angrily.

Hahn had never seen Katara ever act like this, he slowly stepped back, his eyes glued to her angry figure. "What has brought this on Katara?" he asked softly, it almost seemed like he cared.

"You pushed me around, you beat me, you kept me within an inch of life when we were engaged. You cuffed my hands, and kept me from bending. How could you do that to me?" she stood her fists shaking.

"I just simply put you in your place. You are a wonderful bender Katara, but you simply didn't deserve to learn the art of water bending. You are a weak female that needs protecting. You should have only learned how to heal, and the idea that you learned bending is sickening. It's wrong, and I will NOT have my bride using her bending." Hahn commanded with his deep voice.

"What about my mothers necklace? What gave you the right to destroy my property!" Katara spat out, her anger bubbling up higher and higher.

"You needed to be taught a lesson, besides I made you a necklace. Why would you want to wear your mother's necklace over mine? Besides she's DEAD" Hahn sneered.

Katara's face went livid. She violently swept up her arms up to the ceiling to bend the icy water into a wall of water.

The water continued to flow the natural path it had been traveling.

"Some Water Bending Master!" sneered Hahn.

"I don't understand!" Katara whispered to herself. She stared at her wrists, her wrists were fear from the shackles that held her from bending.

"You can't bend because you know that all I say is true, and you don't want to fight against it." Hahn said smirking. "Come to me Katara, your punishment won't be as severe, If you come to me now." He purred looking immensely pleased with himself.

Katara hung her head in defeat. She had tried, but she had failed. Without Aang she was nothing.

"What a failure of a daughter, I feel so terrible for your mother, she died for nothing. She died protecting you, the last Water Bender of your tribe, and you're disgracing her." Hahn laughed, sauntering up to her.

Hahn roughly grabbed Katara's chin. "Aren't you grateful that you're here, and that I love you?" Hahn asked purring. "I don't like hitting you, or having to put you in your place, don't make me do it again okay?" he said putting his arm around her.

"I didn't make you do anything. You do it because you are a little scared boy, afraid of his throne being taken away from him." Katara hissed, struggling against his grip.

"How dare you say that to me!" Hahn bellowed and backhanded her, causing Katara to fall back and slide a few feet back. Tears gathered in her eyes, as she clasped her cheek. Hahn unsheathed his sword and wielded it against her, he raised the sword, and came down towards Katara.

"This is it. I love you mother. I'm sorry Sokka, and Zuko. I love you Aang." She thought to herself, as she waited for the immense pain to occur.

All she heard was the sound of metal biting metal. Katara's eyes flew open. Sokka held his black sword over Katara stopping the blade from going any further. She felt tiny hands on her pulling her back.

"Toph" she choked out.

"Hey there Sugar Queen." Toph teased as she dragged Katara back from the fighting. The clashing of metal could be heard throughout the room.

"You have no idea how long I waited to do this." Hollered Sokka. The ferocity of a brother's anger was amazing. "You really thought you could do that and just get away with it? You sincerely thought that you could get away scott free? " bellowed Sokka.

"You really think that you could take me Sokka?" Hahn sneered.

"Of course he can, and if he can't. I'm standing right here." Growled a voice from behind Hahn. Hahn flipped around and was face to face with Zuko, Fire Lord of the Fire Nation.

Hahn visibly gulped, as he back away from Zuko. Zuko's eyes glimmered with hate.

"You are really stupid. Do you really think that no one cared enough about Katara to come after your ass?" he hissed, his molten eyes glowing.

Fire and swords clashed.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Aang hid behind one of the pillars, she was so close yet so far. His grey eyes drank in the sight of her beautiful face, and silky hair.

Toph suddenly pulled up the earth deep beneath the ice and pushed Katara unceremoniously and purposely in the pillar front of Aang, causing Aang to jump in front of the pillar to keep her from hitting her head. Toph rested her hands on her hips and smirked.

Katara proceeded to turn around "Thank…" she said her, voice dying in her throat as she realized who she was thanking exactly.

Katara stared at his stormy grey eyes. It had been such a long time since she had seen him. Tears fell down her face. She had no idea how to react. Her stomach was curled up in knots, she felt nauseated.

What do you say to the guy that left you? The guy that you were in love with since you met him? The guy that you loved because of his sunny disposition? How do you stop the hurting, when the only person that can stop them is the person that hurt you in the first place?

She didn't have any answers to these questions, the only thing she could merely do was hug him and pray that this wasn't a dream. Regardless of what her mind was telling her, her heart was aching for his touch. The smell of the cotton robes, the touch of his flesh, the smoothness of his muscles, and the feeling that just the slightest touch could bring.

Her legs gave out and fell into his arms, tears streaming down her beautiful face. She held on to him and wept like she never had before. Aang's face was twisted with emotion. Regret and pain permanently etched on his face.

He hugged her tightly, closing his eyes taking in the scent of Katara and the feel of her soft skin, silky hair and gentle presences. They stared each other in the eyes, not saying a word.

"Katara! Get away from him!" bellowed Hahn and he avoided Sokka's strike. Katara turned around, her sapphire eyes glaring a lighting, frightening electric blue.

She swept her arm up, the water dancing with the rage of its master. The cool water harmlessly passed Sokka and floated above Hahn, who was now sprawled over the ground with fear evident in his eyes.

"You cowardice PIG. Don't you EVER tell me what to do ever again." She hissed. She froze the water into daggers, and threaten to cut him into pieces, going closer and closer to his skin.

Footsteps echoed through the room, Hakoda, and Chief Arnook slammed open the door.

"Hakoda restrain your daughter!" Chief Arnook bellowed.

Hahn's eyes widened in fright and fell flat on his back. "Katara this is enough. We have never used water bending to threaten someone." Hakoda chided, his eyes confused with this sudden display of emotion.

"I'm sure your mother, Kya did not save you so you could become a bully, or even worse, a _murderer._" Chief Arnook said disapprovingly, helping Hahn to his feet, avoiding the sharp ice spades.

Katara's turned her livid eyes on her father, and Chief Arnook. Tears filled her eyes, defusing the electrifying glare that she had. Her shards of ice melted quickly into water.

"Don't EVER talk about my mother." Whispered Katara.

"I don't understand…" Chief Arnook said puzzled.

"It was your fault that Gran Gran left. I hope you realize that your patriarchal society will one day fall. It isn't right to treat women like this. I should not have had to fight to be trained to further my water bending. Women are not mere chattel, or objects to be traded or used. We are not property. You cannot arrange a marriage with someone you don't love, someone you don't care for. Someone who treats you worse than the Fire Nation treated my mother. You think we are the weaker species, so you are trying to protect us, with your all knowing power and wisdom, when really you have NO idea what you're talking about." She whispered in a controlled tone.

The blood drained out of her face, as she gulped, she closed her eyes.

"You will not raise your voice to me Katara. I am the successor of the Northern Water Tribe and won't be spoken to in this manner!" howled Hahn, his eyes livid with anger.

He advanced towards her, like a hunter to his prey.

Aang stepped in front of Katara, "Don't you dare touch her. You abusive pig." He snarled, his eyes glowing dangerously.

Hahn's eyes widened as he recognized the look of utter hatred that was flowing from Aang.

Katara grabbed Aang's hand and pulled him back from Hahn. "Aang. This is my fight. You left me, and I had to fend for myself. I'd like to think that I can still do that now. " she whispered, kissing him on the cheek.

Aang dropped his head, ashamed, and nodded slightly, and stood back.

"Hahn. You abused me, physically and mentally. In this latest escapade of yours, you kidnapped me, and took me away from my friends at the Fire Nation, and then proceeded in attempting to rape me." Announced loud and clear so everyone surrounding her would hear about his dastardly deeds.

"I know I should spare you, but I fear for the rest of the sweet women out here that might have to deal with you if I leave this unpunished."

She walked closer to Hahn, Hahn stood up as straight as he could, but he could not erase the look of fear in his eyes.

"Hey guess what?" Katara whispered to Hahn conversationally.

"What?" Hahn gruffly asked.

"I have my water bending back." She said snickering.

"I managed to notice that." Hahn said gulping.

"I have a proposition for you, Chief Arnook. I do not wish to marry Hahn for the obvious reasons. However, I realize that if he doesn't succeed you then you have no heir and the Northern Water Tribe would fall into chaos after you die. My proposal is, that you join the Northern and Southern Water Tribes together. I believe that my brother, Sokka would be a fit a leader to lead both of our tribes. Besides when you think about it, if and WHEN word gets out about your successors attacks on me, Chief Hakoda's daughter, no one will follow him." Katara said, her azure eyes confident and unwavering.

"Hahn is what she says true?" asked Chief Arnook.

Hahn said nothing.

"His silences should be evidences enough." Zuko spoke.

"Would you like to see the scars he left me all over my body. Ask any of the castle maids." Katara simply stated.

"There is no need for that." Chief Arnook said, his face twisting into several emotions.

"We need to discuss this with the council." Chief Arnook managed to state. "We'll contact you with a verdict very soon."

"What will you do with Hahn?" demanded Sokka.

"I'm unsure." Chief Arnook said with difficulty.

"But Father!" yelped Hahn.

"I am not your father, no son of mine would behave as poorly as you have." Chief Arnook said.

A thick layer of silences coated the room, as Chief Arnook left. "Hahn. Follow me. We need to discuss the punishment for your crimes." Hakoda said, his icy blue eyes regarding Hahn.

Hahn followed without saying a word.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**I decided to leave you guys on a sorta cliff hanger. XD Well, this one sure is long, and I hope that you guys can forgive me for being such a poor updater. :[ Thanks once again to my awesome editors! Axis of Symmetry and KataangDieHard. Oh! You also might want to thank KataraangDieHard because, he convinced me to make this chapter longer. Make sure you thank him in your reviews! :3**


	11. The End

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~** Chapter 11**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

As soon as Hahn left the room, Katara felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Black spots started to dance in her vision, she felt as though she couldn't get enough air. The blackness consumed her, a feeling of relaxation, and bewilderment settled in. Katara felt the cool air rushing through her hair and was abruptly greeted by warmth.

"Katara!" cried Sokka as his sister fainted. Aang flew up to her and caught her before the brave Water Bending Master could fall. He cradled her in his arms, and hugged her tightly, he missed her so much.

"Let's get her out of here. I don't want her here when she wakes up. It'll just upset her." Zuko said softly.

"Let me call Appa" Aang said fumbling for his whistle.

"Hey… Zuko, how did you get here?" asked Sokka as he stared at Zuko. "You don't have a flying bison."

Zuko turned red, and mumbled something under his breath.

"I didn't quite get that." Said Sokka innocently.

"I snuck in like last time." He hissed. If Zuko's face was any redder he could have been a human match.

"Oh! It's just like the time you kidnapped Aang when he went to the Spirit World when you were hunting us." Sokka said cheerfully.

"You might say that…" Zuko said turning redder from embarrassment.

"Wow, You're pretty sneaky aren't you Zuko." Commented Toph as Appa landed.

"Well, hunting the Avatar was kinda my thing." Zuko tried to say as nonchalantly as possible.

"That makes you a stalker doesn't it?" Toph said with a twinkle in her milky eyes.

"I WAS NOT STALKING THE AVATAR! THAT MAKES ME SOUND LIKE I WAS IN LOVE WITH HIM! I WAS HUNTING HIM!" bellowed Zuko his cheeks flushed red.

"Whatever you say." Toph said her hands up defensively. Zuko climbed on Appa sitting in the corner of the saddle.

"Stalker." Toph whispered as she climbed on Appa.

Zuko turned his murderous eyes on her. "Just because you're blind doesn't mean I won't throw you out of the Fire Nation." He growled under his breath.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Toph gleefully said showing off her bright, white teeth. Laughter filled the air as Appa flew towards the Fire Nation.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Mai paced. She walked around the palace about five times and walked up and down the stairs a few million times. Yet she could not shake this feeling restlessness. Perhaps it was because the way her and Zuko had parted. Regardless, she paced and paced. She nibbled on her lip, she had even considered the severity of her actions.

"Would he banish me?" Mai wondered as she continued to pace, deep in thought, when she ran into something, or rather someone.

She fell back, tripping over her royal attire, knocking her out of her stupor. "Oh! Sorry about that Mai." Chucked Iroh as he helped her up

"There is no need to apologize, I was preoccupied and walked right into you." She said trying to muster up a smile as she dusted herself off.

"You look as though something is bothering you, would you like to join me for some tea?" Iroh asked.

"I'd really like that." Mai said surprised with her answer as she trailed Iroh into a different room. Truth be told she wanted to talk to someone about how she felt and how worried she was about Zuko.

"What kind of tea would you like?" Iroh asked.

"Umm… Jasmine tea. " she quietly said as she sat down. She knew that Iroh enjoyed making tea and required no help.

"Oh! That is one of my favorites." Iroh said good naturedly.

"You look as though you would like someone to talk to." Iroh observed.

Mai looked slightly started, and nodded mutely.

"My nephew had that same look on his face, whenever he wanted to talk but never wanted to bring it up himself." Iroh said, as he filled the tea kettle with cold water, placing his hands on the sides of the kettle and warming up the water with his fire bending.

"I did something bad." She whispered softly.

"Oh?" Iroh said. He did not pause in his work, as he sprinkled the jasmine tea leaves into the pot. The crispy leaves submerging itself in the hot water, the delicious flavors invading and coloring the water.

"When that Water Bender was kidnapped, the servants came to me earlier that morning and told me the news, she also gave me something to aid in the search of her. But my feelings got in the way." Mai said, twiddling her fingers.

"I see." Iroh said as he strained the leaves from the piping hot water.

"I ended up telling Zuko later, but it was significantly later. If I had told him earlier then perhaps they would have been able to leave and find her sooner. But I was so mad and so jealous because of her." Mai said as she accepted the hot cup of tea only pausing to drink her tea.

"How did he react?" Iroh asked calmly, sitting next to her drinking his tea.

"He didn't really say anything. He just took it from me and left. He didn't yell at me, he just looked furious and left." Mai said as she felt tears pricking her eyes. She took a deep cleansing breath. She was not one of those girls who cried at every little thing. She didn't want to start now.

"My nephew isn't one for expressing his feelings very well, not with his words at least." Iroh said thoughtfully.

"So I gathered." Mai said with a bittersweet smile.

"Well, why did you do it?" Iroh asked taking a sip of his tea.

"I hate her. Zuko has a special place for her in his heart. A place that I can't get to. Why am I even telling you this! You don't know anything about me, you probably don't care!" Mai said snapping, her face turning red from embarrassment and frustration as she stood up.

"Because you need someone to talk to." Said Iroh soothingly as he guided her back down to the ground.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

It was dark, very dark. Katara desperately tried to see in the dark.

"Hello?" she called out. She clenched her fists, fear heightened her senses.

"Hello Katara" said a voice that chilled her bones. She turned around and was face to face with Hahn. Katara let out a scream as he advanced towards her. Tears poured down her face, he seized her by her forearms.

"There is nowhere to run now Katara." He said cackling evilly.

"Katara! Wake up! Katara!" Sokka said, hugging Katara's sleeping form. Katara's sapphire eyes snapped open, tears leaking down her cheeks.

"Huh?" was her intelligent answer.

"Katara, we were so worried about you, you started screaming and crying." Sokka said hugging her tightly.

"I had a nightmare." Katara whispered. She held her arms close to her body shivering slightly.

Zuko took off his cloak and draped it over her shoulders. "You're safe now Katara." He whispered hugging her, rubbing her arms, carefully warming her up without burning her.

"Thanks Sokka and Zuko" she said smiling.

"Don't get me wrong Sugar Queen, I was worried but they're willing to hug you. I don't do hugs" Toph said with a smirk on her face.

Katara smiled and dragged Toph into the group hug. "Thank you guys. I love you so much." She whispered smiling.

This is when she noticed that someone was missing, a particular bald someone, that had a tattoo on his head.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"Guiding Appa." Said Sokka.

Katara stood up and clutched the thick coat around her. She carefully slid down to where he sat holding the reins.

"Katara! Should you really be moving?" Aang asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine." She said smiling.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the two lovers. "So… where are we?" Katara asked trying to make conversation.

"We're almost at the Fire Nation. We figured that when you woke up you didn't want to wake up to see ice." He said, his eyes glued to the sky.

"I'm sorry Aang." She whispered as she wrung her hands.

"What?" asked Aang, disbelief colored his voice, he turned to look at her.

"I'm sorry Aang. I should never have believed that you left me for good. I never should have agreed to marry Hahn when you weren't there. I was being selfish. I mean I understand that you're the Avatar and you have things to do, that can't include me. I can completely understand that. I was being selfish thinking that I was the only one in your world and the only one that needed you. I am sorry-." Katara explained, her eyes averted but was cut off when Aang grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Don't you dare apologize to me. I should be begging you for your forgiveness. I never should have left you." He said, holding her, running his long fingers through her hair.

"What about the rest of the world!" Katara exclaimed.

"You ARE my world." Aang whispered. "Without you, a safe world means nothing."

"That's not very Avatar-like behavior." She giggled, tears leaking down her face.

"Katara, will you forgive me?" Aang begged. His big grey eyes searching her face for any answers.

"Will you ever leave me again without telling me?" she asked

"Never." He said instantly.

"Will you fly me to see Sokka whenever I want?" she asked her sapphire eyes sparkling

"Anytime. Just tell me when" he said eagerly.

"Will you make me yours? I'm getting to be an old maid." Katara asked

Before Aang could answer, groans of disgust could be heard in the background. "GET A ROOM YOU GUYS!" called Toph.

Katara and Aang laughed. Katara interlaced her fingers with Aang's. "Only if you'll let me." Aang whispered.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Mai laid on the bed, and stared up at the ceiling. Despite Iroh's advice, and assurance Mai could not shake the feeling from her heart that Zuko was going to be angry and stay angry.

Her coal hair hung sleekly down her back, pulled down from her trademark buns. They pooled around her on the soft sheets, her amber eyes closing sleepily. She hadn't' been able to sleep well after Zuko left.

Her thoughts drifted to her youth, and how much she loved for so long. No one had ever really understood her as she was growing up. The one thing that the Govener's daughter wanted but couldn't have was the Fire Lord's first born son, no amount of being quiet or well mannered would get her marriage to Zuko.

Her heart yearned for him even when he was banished, she'd turn over the concept in her head several times about joining him on his search for the Avatar, but had concluded that she'd just get in the way.

Zuko had once told her that she didn't express herself enough, and that it'd be better if she was "high-strung and crazy". She softly giggled at the memory, that had certainly been a night to remember. Everyone was very frank with their feelings that night. Even Azula.

Ah, Azula. She hadn't thought about her power corrupted friend in awhile. Regardless to what everyone said about her, Mai still went to visit her at least once every week.

"I need to be honest with him. About how I feel." Mai whispered to the unhearing ceiling, not hearing the soft click and creak of the door.

"Who is he?" came Zuko's light tenor voice.

Mai immediately sat up, her long hair swishing beautifully. "Did you rescue the Avatar's woman?" Mai asked as flippantly as possible.

"She's not the Avatar's woman, she has a name you know." Zuko reprimanded.

"Did you rescue Katara?" she asked, her thoughts screaming at Zuko.

"She actually saved herself." Zuko said smiling fondly at the memory. "I've only seen Katara that angry once."

It seemed as if all the air in the world had escaped from Mai's lungs, there seemed as if there wasn't' enough air in the world. She clenched her fist and closed her eyes, as she tried to calm herself down.

"Mai, what's wrong?" asked Zuko, his amber orbs staring at her.

Mai whispered something so soft, as her body continued to shake. "What Mai? I can't hear you. Tell me what's wrong. I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong!"

"I AM SO SICK OF LISTENING TO YOU TALK ABOUT KATARA AND HOW AMAZING KATARA IS. IF KATARA REALLY IS ALL THAT AMAZING THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU MARRY HER AND MAKE HER THE FIRE MISTRESS? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW IT MAKES ME FEEL WHEN YOU TALK ABOUT HER AND ONLY HER?" Mai screamed tears of anger filled her eyes.

"SO YOU THOUGHT IT WAS OKAY THAT YOU STOLE EVIDENCE THAT COULD HAVE HELPED ME SAVE HER? THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU DID MAI. DO YOU RAELLY THINK THAT WAS SMART? WAS THAT REALLY ALL THAT MATURE?" Zuko bellowed back, his eyes burning with an intense rage.

"No. It wasn't. I was and am insanely jealous of her." Mai said, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. "I understand that she's your best friend, but I'm your wife. I'm supposed to be your best friend and your wife." She continued to softly cry, her tiny shoulders shaking.

"Oh Mai. You are. I love you. Even if she wasn't the Avatar's 'woman' as you so fondly put it, I wouldn't ever leave you. She is my best friend, but you have to understand that I would never ever leave you." He said pulling her close and softly cradling her.

"I'm sorry…" she said crying into her arms.

"Although, I don't like seeing you cry, I'm glad you're expressing yourself." He said smirking a little.

"Oh shut up." She muttered smiling a watery smile.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Katara stared out the window, the beautiful nation was coated in a redish, golden hue. She closed her eyes and smiled happily as she soaked in the warmth from the setting sun.

"_Only if you'll let me." Aang whispered._

Katara's sapphire eyes snapped open. Her cheeks turned a crimson red. 'I can't believe he said that!' she said giggling happily.

"I wonder if that means he's going to marry me?" she said out loud, hanging over the railing.

"Wonder if who is going to marry you?" came a soft tenor voice. Katara spun around her face redder then the sunset.

"Should I be getting jealous?" asked Aang slyly as he winked at Katara.

"N…no!" stammered out Katara, as she turned around quickly, her eyes shut, her braid whipping out behind her.

They stood together, a foot apart staring out at the lively city. Katara gulped in the fresh air as she tried to calm her beating heart.

"Katara?"

"Hmmm?" she answered her eyes still closed.

"You've been my best friend since I've woken up and I fell in love with you since the moment I woke up, and that love continues to grow day by day."

"Aang?" whispered Katara as she looked at him, she had seen him only this serious when he was about to go fight the tyrannical Fire Lord.

"Katara?" he whispered, he bent down with one knee on the floor.

"Yes?" she squeaked out, as she tried to remain calm.

"Will you do me the honor of…" Aang began his eyes bore into her face.

"Yes?" she calmly whispered with bated breath.

"Going penguin sliding with me?" he asked with a huge grin on his face.

- End-

ORRR….

"Going penguin sliding with me?" he asked with a huge grin on his face.

Katara's jaw dropped as she stared at Aang. "Seriously Aang?" she wailed.

"I'm kidding!" he said with a Cheshire cat smile plastered across his face.

"Will you marry me Katara?" He asked his gray eyes sparkling.

"I'll go penguin sliding with you. " She said curtly, and turned on her heel and walked away.

"Awww! Come on Katara! You have to admit that was funny! But this, this is cruel and unusual punishme-" whined Aang until Katara turned around and captured his soft lips with hers.

"I love you Avatar Aang." She whispered, as she hugged Aang's chiseled body close to her, taking in the very scent that was Aang.

"I love you too Water Bender Master Katara. My Seifu." He lovingly whispered in her ear, joining in a kiss once again. A kiss that would have made Romeo and Juliet jealous.

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful Water Bender Master, who fell in love with the Avatar. The Avatar that was the last Air Bender.

-Ending 2-

Then I was considering an Epilouge? Maybe their actual wedding? Or should I just end it there?


End file.
